Nerima Streetfighter Kasumi
by Saraton
Summary: Der Beginn einer neuen Serie, mit leichten StreetfighterCrossoverElementen in den späteren Kapiteln... Kapitel 8 ist da!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans. Ebensowenig gehören mir die Rechte an Streetfighter, sondern bei deren Erfindern und Capcom.

Vorwort:

Ich weiß...Ich weiß...eine weitere Serie...sogar ein Crossover mit Orginalcharacteren. Aber man kann nicht gegen seine Natur und diese Story wollte geschrieben werden. Und ich glaube außerdem, das einige Leute überrascht werden über die Auswahl der Hauptprotagonisten... . (Da bin ich mir sicher...ich sage nur Helden der 2. Reihe...) Was bleibt noch zu sagen? Nicht mehr viel...außer:

Viel Spaß!

Saraton

P.S: Bei „" reden die Charaktere und bei denken sie!

Nerima Streetfighter Kasumi

Kapitel 1

Es war ein angenehmer und ruhiger Tag, zumindest für Nerima Verhältnisse und Kasumi Tendo war gerade auf dem Weg zum Markt um einzukaufen, als ihr ein etwas zerknitterter Zettel am Boden auffiel. Mit großen Lettern stand das Wort „Gutschein" darauf, was sie dazu veranlaßte diesen aufzuheben und genau durchzulesen. „Gutschein für zwei Unterrichtsstunden...in der neuen Nerima Streetfighting Academy...?Oh...!" Kasumi war überrascht, das jemand ausgerechnet hier eine neue Kampfsportschule aufmachte. Nerima war berüchtigt für die vielen Schulen, die kurz nach ihrer Eröffnung wieder geschlossen hatten, wobei die Saotomes und ihre eigene Familie nicht unwesentlich beteiligt waren. Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als sie an das Chaos dachte, das seit der Ankunft ihrer Hausgäste an der Tagesordnung war. „Nun, auf jeden Fall kann keiner sagen, daß es seitdem langweilig gewesen wäre..." stellte die älteste Tendo-Tochter fest und las weiter „Den Weg des Kriegers der Straße...Sensei Wolfgang Grimm?" Kasumi zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, der Lehrer an dieser neuen Schule war ein Ausländer? Das war ungewöhnlich, selbst für Nerima.#Ob ich diesen Gutschein Ranma geben sollte? Ich glaube, er würde sich darüber freuen...# Aber irgendwie gefiel ihr dieser Gedanke nicht wirklich. #Ich weiß nicht...vielleicht...# Sie stockte, als ihr klar wurde, das sie selbst mit den Gedanken spielte, diesen Gutschein einzulösen. #‚Warum auch nicht? Immer passieren die aufregendsten Sachen allen anderen. Warum sollte...ich nicht auch einmal...etwas Ungewöhnliches tun?# Kasumi starrte auf den Zettel in ihren Händen. Es war beinah etwas Verbotenes, etwas das sie wenigstens für einige Stunden aus ihren Alltag reißen könnte. Sie atmete tief aus. Die junge Frau hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. „Nerima Streetfighting Academy.… Also gut, ich werde hingehen...!" flüsterte Kasumi entschlossen. Dann steckte sie den Gutschein ein und marschierte weiter. #Ich hoffe nur...daß es kein Fehler ist...# ging es Kasumi noch durch den Kopf.

Am nächsten Tag, kurz nach dem alle das Haus verlassen hatten, stand Kasumi noch etwas unschlüssig vor dem Haupttor des Dojos. Schließlich straffte sie sich ein wenig #Ich habe beschlossen, daß ich dort hingehen werde und das sollte ich tun...# Entschlossen trat sie auf die Straße und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie wußte das es auf eine Art und Weise falsch war und doch... . Kasumi fühlte sich so aufgeregt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die junge Frau konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie lange es her war, daß sie etwas getan hatte, das sie selbst betraf. Kasumi unterdrückte mühsam eine Grimasse und atmete tief aus. #Ist es wirklich schon so lange her? Nun wie dem auch sei, das hier werde ich mir nicht nehmen lassen!# schwor sich die junge Frau, während sie weiterging.

Einige Zeit später stand sie vor ihrem Ziel und musterte es vorsichtig. Das Haus vor dem Kasumi stand schien ein ehemaliger aufgelassener Tempel zu sein, dem man sein hohes Alter ansah. Es war umgeben von mannshohen Mauern, an denen die Zeit ebenfalls ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Kasumi verharrte kurz und sie fühlte wie ihr Mut langsam schwand. #Soll ich wirklich? Nur wenn ich es jetzt nicht schaffe hineinzugehen, tue ich es gar nicht mehr...!# Mit diesen Gedanken schritt sie abrupt durch das Eingangstor und eilte zu dem Haus hin. Dabei war Kasumi so in Gedanken versunken, das sie die Person nicht bemerkte die im Garten stand und lief voll in diese hinein. Die junge Frau riß ihre Augen weit auf, als sie gegen ein Hindernis prallte und zwei kräftige Arme sich um sie legten. „Heh, vorsichtig!" erklang eine deutlich amüsierte männliche Stimme „Ich dachte nicht, daß man mich so leicht übersehen könnte. Kasumi fand sich plötzlich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem verwegen wirkenden Europäer wieder, der sie freundlich lächelnd ansah. „Oh..." Die älteste Tendo fühlte wie sie errötete und als der junge Mann sie freigab trat Kasumi verlegen zwei Schritte zurück und verbeugte sich. „E...Es tut mir...leid. Ich hätte schauen müssen, wohin ich gehe..." sagte sie dann sehr verlegen. Der junge Mann lachte auf, während er ihre Verbeugung erwiderte. „Das macht doch nichts! So etwas kann passieren..." entgegnete er dann gutmütig. „Übrigens...Ich bin Wolfgang Grimm, Besitzer der Nerima Streetfighter Academy. Kann ich ihnen helfen?" #Oh, nein wie peinlich...# ging es ihr durch den Kopf „Ich bin Kasumi Tendo, ich habe diesen Gutschein und wollte..." Verlegen brach sie ab und wußte nicht mehr weiter. Wolfgang Grimm, dessen Augen bei ihren Worten aufleuchteten lächelte erneut. „Wirklich? Sie haben einen dieser Gutscheine und wollen ihn einlösen?" fragte der junge Mann dann. Kasumi nickte nur und musterte ihr Gegenüber. Wolfgang Grimm schien im gleichen Alter zu sein, wie sie, doch das ließ sich bei einem Ausländer so schwer sagen. Er war fast einen Kopf größer als sie und hatte langes schwarzes Haar das ihm weit über die Schulter ging und er zudem offen trug. Seine Augen hatten einen satten Einschlag ins rötliche, und in seinen Mundwinkeln konnte man die Ansätze von Fangzähnen sehen. #Wie bei Ryoga...# Kasumi spürte wie sich ihre Wangen noch dunkler färbten, als sie den Rest von ihm musterte. Grimm war schlank und doch muskulös gebaut, was einem dadurch auch ins Auge fiel, weil seine Kleidung sehr eng anliegend war. Er trug eine enganliegende Stretchjeans und ein schwarzes Lederhemd, welche beide seine Figur ziemlich betonten. Vervollständigt wurde das Ganze noch durch ebenfalls in dunkel gehaltene Stulpenhandschuhe und zwei metallene Armreife. Ihr fielen auch noch seine sehr langen Fingernägel auf, die seinen Händen einen beinah krallenartigen Eindruck gaben. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen? Sie wirken etwas verwirrt..." Seine Worte rissen die junge Frau aus ihren Gedanken. „Nein...Nein, es geht schon..." Sie legte die Hand vor ihren Mund „Ich glaube ich sollte jetzt gehen..." Bevor Kasumi sich jedoch umdrehen konnte und davon eilen, hatte sie Grimm bei der Hand gepackt und hielt sie zurück. „Sie wollen doch nicht jetzt schon gehen? Sie haben ja noch nicht einmal ihren Gutschein eingelöst!" meinte er dann mit sanfter und doch bestimmter Stimme. „Ich glaube, das Ganze war eine...dumme Idee. Ich sollte..." „Das Ganze zumindest einmal ausprobieren!" vervollständigte Grimm ihren Satz und bugsierte sie in Richtung Haus. #Och, du liebe Zeit...!# ging es Kasumi überrascht durch den Kopf.

Einige Zeit später stand Kasumi vor einem Spiegel und musterte sich. Sie hatte jetzt einen weißen Gi an, der sich leicht von den ihr sonst bekannten unterschied. Die Enden der Ärmel und der Beine gingen weit und glockenartig auseinander. Zudem war der Gürtel dazu, doppelt so lange. Sie dachte daran, wie ihr der junge Mann diese Sachen in die Hand gedrückt hatte und ihr dann seine Räumlichkeiten zum Umkleiden überlassen hatte. Nervös sah sich die junge Frau um. Es waren definitiv die Räumlichkeiten eines Mannes, man konnte das an der Art wie die Sachen lagen erkennen. Der Raum war karg und doch gemütlich eingerichtet. Zwei Kleiderschränke, ein ziemlich vollgestopftes Bücherregal, eine große Stehlampe und die archaisch wirkenden Waffen an den Wänden. Kasumi ließ ihren Blick über diese schweifen. Messer mit seltsam geformten Klingen, bösartig aussehende Kugelketten und ähnliches war an den Wänden drapiert. Sie fühlte einen Schauer der durch ihren Rücken ging. #Du wolltest das doch...# Sie war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob das Ganze eine Gute Idee gewesen war. #Aber andererseits macht es mir doch Spaß...# Kasumi lächelte leicht #Außerdem sieht Grimm Sensei auch so... . Oh, was denke ich da...!" Schließlich seufzte sie auf und sah wieder in den Spiegel. „In was habe ich mich da nur eingelassen..." flüsterte sie leise, aber dann erhellte ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht. „Warum sollen immer nur die anderen leben! Ich will auch einmal etwas anderes tun...!" Kasumi musterte sich genauer im Spiegel und stellte sich in eine der Haltungen, die sie oft bei Ranma gesehen hatte. „Hier kommt Kasumi, Material Artist und Streetgighterin...Welt nimm dich in acht!" gab die junge Frau in einem heroisch angehauchten Tonfall von sich. Wenige Augenblicke später konnte sie nicht mehr anders und begann herzhaft zu lachen. #Das war auch zu komisch...!# stellte die älteste Tendo fest, während sie sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Dann wurde ihr etwas bewußt. „Ich habe wieder einmal über etwas lachen können, was nur mich betrifft..." Kasumi wandte sich nachdenklich von dem Spiegel ab und starrte einen Moment vor sich hin. Schließlich faßte sie sich wieder und ging, immer noch etwas nachdenklich, ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde entgegen.

Als sie den großen mit Matten ausgelegten Raum betrat, der als Trainingsraum diente, wartete Wolfgang Grimm auf sie. Ruhig musterte er die junge Frau und nickte. „Sind sie bereit?" fragte er ruhig. Kasumi nickte nur entschlossen, was ihn zum Lächeln brachte. „Gut... ! Also fangen wir an!" sagte der junge Sensei noch immer lächelnd und griff plötzlich an.

Ca. Fünfzehn Minuten später:

Kasumi Tendo keuchte schwer und ihr ganzer Körper war schweißgebadet. Trotzig hielt sie sich auf den Beinen und wartete auf den nächsten Angriff von Grimm. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit mit Hieben und Tritten attackiert, jedoch immer darauf geachtet sie nicht wirklich zu treffen. Sie hatte gemerkt, das er ihre Reflexe und vorhandenen Fähigkeiten testete, ebenso wie ihre Konstitution. Die auf eine harte Probe gestellt wurde. Wie sie selbst erstaunt feststellte, machte ihr das Ganze jedoch ebensoviel Freude wie es anstrengend war, was auch Grimm nicht verborgen blieb. Er entspannte sich und nickte ihr erneut zu. „Ich glaube für jetzt ist es genug, Kasumi!" Wolfgang lächelte zufrieden. „Ich muß sagen, ich bin beeindruckt! Sie sind sehr gut in Form, für jemanden der...nicht trainiert... ." Er runzelte kurz die Stirn. Ihm war aufgefallen, das Kasumi sehr wohl eine Ausbildung in den Kampfkünsten hatte, aber anscheinend sehr lange nicht mehr trainiert hatte. Diese senkte den Blick. „Ich habe früher...einmal trainiert. Aber jetzt...nicht mehr..." Ihre Stimme verklang und der junge Mann merkte, den schmerzlichen Ausdruck auf den Gesicht seines Gegenübers. „Nun, Kasumi was halten sie von etwas Tee? Ich glaube dieser könnte uns beiden guttun... ." lenkte er dann ein „Dabei können wir uns auch über ihre Schwachen und Stärken unterhalten..." Ihr Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf und sie nickte. „Das wäre sehr angenehm, Sensei..." erwiderte Kasumi sanft und verbeugte sich formell. In Wolfgang Grimms Gesicht, der sich ebenfalls verbeugte schimmerte kurz ein nachdenkliche Ausdruck auf, der jedoch gleich wieder verschwand.

Währenddessen im Tendo – Dojo:

Nabiki Tendo runzelte die Stirn, als sie sich im Haus umsah. Wo war Kasumi? Durch die Erkrankung eines Lehrers hatte man ihre Klasse gute drei Stunden früher als sonst heimgeschickt und Nabiki war darüber absolut nicht unglücklich. Kleine Geschenke waren es doch die das Leben süß machten. Nur als sie heimkam, war ihre Schwester nicht da. Das war dadurch auch ungewöhnlich, weil Nabiki den Tagesablauf von Kasumi recht gut kannte und diese eigentlich jetzt zu Hause sein müßte. #"Was sie definitiv nicht ist... . Hm, ich frage mich wo Kasumi jetzt wohl ist...#. Plötzlich fiel der Blick des Söldnermädchens auf eine Straßenkarte von Nerima, die ausgebreitet auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag und Nabiki begann zu lächeln. #Bingo!# Als sie nähertrat sah sie eine Stelle auf der Karte die angekreuzt war und ihr Lächeln verbreitete sich. „Die alte Kenshin Strasse? Was willst du wohl dort, Schwester...?" Nabiki sah auf die Uhr und nickte kurz. Mehr als genug Zeit dies herauszufinden, bevor die anderen heimkamen. Das Söldnermädchen wußte, das sie übertrieben auf das Ganze reagierte, doch Rätsel hatte Nabiki immer als Herausforderung betrachtet. Zudem dachte sie mit Schaudern daran, was wohl ihr Vater getan hätte, wenn er heimkäme und Kasumi nicht da gewesen wäre. #Wir wären alle in den Tränenfluten ertrunken...# Nabiki schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und begann sich den schnellsten Weg zur Kenshin Strasse herauszusuchen.

Kasumi lächelte während sie nach dem jungen Streetfighter trat. Der wich geschickt aus und lächelte zurück. „Nicht schlecht, Kasumi!" lobte er diese. „Aber das geht doch sicher besser, los noch einmal!" forderte Wolfgang Grimmdie junge Frau gutmütig spottend auf. Das Lächeln auf Kasumis Gesicht vertiefte sich. „Wenn sie darauf bestehen, Sensei!" meinte sie scheinbar bescheiden, bevor sie mit einem halben Dutzend Hieben auf ihn losging. Natürlich wich er allen aus, aber die älteste Tendo fühlte sich einfach so lebendig. #Wer hätte das gedacht?# Zuerst hatten die beiden sich im Garten bei einem Tee unterhalten und sie Grimm ein wenig über sich und ihre Familie erzählt. Der hatte das Ganze mehr oder minder kommentarlos zur Kenntnis genommen, jedoch es geschafft Kasumi ein wenig aus der Reserve zu Locken indem er ein Wenig von sich erzählt hatte. Dabei hatte Kasumi erfahren, das er tatsächlich nur ein Jahr älter war als sie. Als der junge Sensei merkte, das Kasumi wieder etwas melancholisch wurde stellte er einfach die Tassen beiseite und hatte gemeint, das sie jetzt weiter trainieren sollten. Am Besten gleich im Garten, weil es doch so ein angenehmer Tag wäre. „Jetzt weiß ich ungefähr, wie ihre Verteidigung ist, Kasumi! Was ich jetzt noch wissen muß, ist wie stark ihre Angriffe sind. Das sollten wir doch herausfinden, nicht wahr?" Diese hatte ihn bei diesen Worten zuerst nur sprachlos angestarrt und nicht gewußt was sie tun sollte. #Aber das hat sich ja jetzt geändert...# stellte Kasumi belustigt fest, während sie einen Drop –Kick nach dem Kopf ihres Senseis abgab. # Und anscheinend bin ich gar nicht mal so schlecht!# stellte die älteste Tendo – Tochter mit Stolz fest. Anscheinend hatten sich die vielen Male, wo sie Ranma und den anderen beim Trainieren zugesehen hatte bezahlt gemacht. Kasumi lachte auf und hielt dann leicht keuchend ein. „Sensei...wäre es in Ordnung, ...wenn ..wir jetzt eine kurze Pause machen...könnten. Dieser nickte nur Grinsend. „Ich denke schon, ich werde uns beiden noch etwas Tee machen... ." erwiderte er zufrieden „Sie brauchen jetzt etwas zu trinken, Kasumi! Ich muß sagen..." Der junge Streetfighter hielt kurz ein und ließ ein Lächeln sehen „...sie sind Gut. Sie haben wirklich Talent! Haben sie schon..." Eine sehr überraschte Stimme unterbrach den jungen Mann „KASUMI!" Diese zuckte zusammen und wandte ihren Blick zum Eingang, wo ihre Schwester Nabiki sie mit großen Augen ansah. „Oh, nein..."

Einige Minuten vorher:

Nabiki Tendo schritt betont langsam zum Eingangstor dieses alten Hauses. Dem Kreuz auf dem Plan nach, sollte es dieses sein. #Ich frage mich, ob ich hier wohl richtig...# Ihre Gedanken brachen ab, als sie durch das Tor spähte. „Was zum..." hauchte sie absolut überrascht. Das verblüffte Söldnermädchen starrte ungläubig auf das Bild vor ihr. Kasumi in einem Gi die mit einem sehr verwegen wirkenden Mann kämpfte, nein mehr trainierte. Was Nabiki absolut sprachlos machte, war die Eleganz und Schnelligkeit mit der sich ihre Schwester bewegte. #Akane, wäre absolut froh, wenn sie nur ein Achtel von dem könnte, was Kasumi hier zeigt...# Als die beiden dann aufhörten und begannen sich mit einander zu unterhalten, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. „KASUMI!" platzte es aus Nabiki heraus, während sie durch den Torbogen schritt.

Die beiden Schwestern sahen sich schweigend an, keine wußte was sie jetzt sagen sollte. Als sich Grimm betont räusperte. „Ähm, sie beide...kennen sich?" fragte er dann „dezent". „Oh..." Kasumi, die froh war, das jemand das Schweigen unterbrochen hatte atmete tief ein. „Ja, Sensei... . Das ist meine jüngere Schwester Nabiki!" stellte sie dann verlegen fest. Die hatte bei den Worten ihrer Schwester die Augenbrauen gehoben #Sensei?# „Ah, ich verstehe... . Ich glaube, ich sollte einen Tee mehr machen, Kasumi! Ihre Schwester sieht so aus, als könne sie einen brauchen..." #Oder etwas stärkeres...# beendete er den Satz amüsiert in Gedanken. „Das wäre... sehr freundlich!" meinte Nabiki vorsichtig, während sie ihn genauer musterte. #Ein Ausländer...definitiv ein Kämpfer, aber nicht so eingebildet wie Ranma...wirkt Intelligent?...Interessant...zudem auch noch gut aussehend...# „Sensei Grimm?" Die Stimme ihrer Schwester unterbrach ihre Überlegungen „Wäre es möglich, das Nabiki und ich...uns kurz alleine unterhalten könnten?" Nabiki schluckte kurz, als sie den Blick sah den Kasumi aufgesetzt hatte. ‚Das ist nicht Gut...sie wirkt ...aufgebracht?# Dem war tatsächlich so und Grimm dem das nicht entgangen war, mußte unwillkürlich grinsen. „Narürlich, Kasumi! Ich muß sowieso ins Haus, einige Sachen holen..." meinte er gelassen und ließ die beiden alleine. Nachdem der junge Mann ins Haus getreten war, wandte sich Kasumi ihrer jüngeren Schwester zu und hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Also, Nabiki...du hast mir...nachspioniert?" fragte sie diese dann betont sanft. ‚Uh..Oh...# Nabiki Tendo wußte, sie war in Schwierigkeiten.

Ende des ersten Kapitels! Fortsetzung folgt!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans. Ebensowenig gehören mir die Rechte an Streetfighter, sondern bei deren Erfindern und Capcom.

Vorwort:

Gleich vorweg zu diesem Kapitel: Es wird sich hauptsächlich um Kasumi und Nabiki drehen. In nächsten werde ich verstärkt auf den Charakter von Wolfgang Grimm eingehen, der eine...sagen wir interessante Vergangenheit hat. Diese wird dann in Folge auch die Ereignisse in Nerima beeinflussen... .

Ich habe auch einen Review bekommen, zu dem ich was sagen will. Ich schätze Nabiki eigentlich sehr, denn ich finde ihr Charakter hat viele Tiefen und auch Potential. Die Bezeichnung „Söldnermädchen" ist daher nicht abwertend gemeint, von der Seite des Autors zu mindestens. Es ist auch so, das in der Serie (Anime) Nabiki oft als „Mercenary Girl" bezeichnet wird (vor allem von Shampoo) und es gibt auch einige hundert Fanfics in denen sie so bezeichnet wird. Generell ist es darauf zurück zu führen, das in der japanischen Kultur (und auch anderen), Leute die auf einer Basis „handeln" wie Nabiki als Söldner angesehen werden („Sie arbeiten für diejenigen die zahlen...und ähnliche Vorurteile...). Deswegen finde ich es passend und auch nicht anstößig, Nabiki Tendo weiterhin als „Söldnermädchen" zu titulieren. Zudem ich auch meine Vermutungen habe, warum sie das Ganze tut...immerhin irgendwer muß ja dafür sorgen, das die Tendo – Familie überhaupt ein Einkommen hat... . (Siehe auch „Lost Boy, Lost Girl" Kapitel 4 dazu...)

Aber genug davon, zurück zum Anfangsthema! Ich weiß viele Leute mögen keine OC, vor allem weil viele von ihnen „Mary Sue "-Züge haben, und alle möglichen und unmöglichen Probleme ganz einfach lösen. Nur ich sage mal, das trifft auf Wolfgang Grimm nicht zu. Und was die Problemlösungen betrifft, wird es eher umgekehrt verlaufen... . Ehrlich, könnte es in Nerima wirklich anders verlaufen?

Nun, das war es von meiner Seite aus. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Saraton

Nerima Streetfighter Kasumi Kapitel 2 

Nabiki Tendo schwitzte. Das lief nicht so ab, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. # Ich habe ja nichts Falsches gemacht...!# sagte sich die mittlere Tendo – Tochter immer wieder in Gedanken vor, während sie sich unter dem Blick ihrer älteren Schwester wand #...und Kasumi eigentlich auch nicht! Sie hat nur Zeit für...sich selbst genommen!# wurde dem Söldnermädchen klar und sie senkte beschämt ihren Blick.„Es tut mir leid! Gomen Nasai, Kasumi! Ich wollte dir nicht nachspionieren, es war nur weil da etwas war…." Deren Blick milderte sich bei diesen Worten etwas, doch sie schwieg weiterhin und wartete ab, was Nabiki noch sagen würde. „...ein Rätsel, eine Herausforderung...aber ich wollte dir nicht etwas Privates kaputtmachen! Das mußt du mir glauben..." brabbelte diese weiter, ungewohnt emotional, als Kasumi sie schließlich bremste. „Ist ja schon gut Schwester..." unterbrach die älteste Tendo diese sanft „Ich bin dir ja nicht wirklich böse! Ich war eher überrascht..." Die junge Frau seufzte auf „...ich habe nur geglaubt, daß dies ein Geheimnis bleiben könnte..." Jetzt war es an Nabiki überrascht zu sein. „Aber...das kann es doch noch immer..." Das Mädchen faßte sich wieder und sah Kasumi fest an „Ich verspreche dir, daß es von mir keiner erfährt!" Die beiden Schwester sahen sich an und...begannen auf einmal gemeinsam zu kichern. Sie umarmten einander, während sie noch immer lachten.„Das war melodramatisch!" meinte Kasumi schließlich „aber danke für dein Versprechen, Schwester!" Nabiki nickte nur und lächelte verschmitzt „Gern geschehen, Schwester, aber sag mir..."

Während sich die beiden begannen lebhaft miteinander zu unterhalten, schloß Wolfgang Grimm lächelnd ein Fenster und zog sich leise zurück. Er hatte die beiden beobachtet, um sicherzugehen das mit Kasumi alles in Ordnung ging. #Schwestern? Dann ist es ja gut...hm...vielleicht habe ich ja bald zwei Leute die Unterricht bei mir nehmen...# Dann machte er sich daran den Tee herzurichten.

Eine halbe Stunde saßen alle drei im „Wohnzimmer" des Hauses und unterhielten sich entspannt. Das Wohnzimmer unterschied sich nicht wesentlich von dem ersten Raum in dem Kasumi ihr Training begonnen hatte. Jedoch lagen keine Matten am Boden und einige ausgewählte Möbelstücke befanden sich in ihm, ein Tisch mit einigen Hockern auf denen sie saßen, zwei vollgestopften Bücherregalen und einer großen Auswahl von verschiedensten Waffen, welche die Wände schmückten. #Fast so, wie in seinem Zimmer...! Karg, aber gemütlich...# Nabiki, die sich neugierig umsah, musterte die Waffen „Grimm – San, diese Waffen sehen...interessant aus, aber sie wirken so als ob sie aus verschiedenen Kulturen kommen würden..." Der junge Mann nickte, angenehm überrascht. „Das stimmt! Nabiki sie sind eine gute Beobachterin und setzen ihren Verstand ein!" Diese war überrascht von den Kompliment, ließ sich das aber nicht anmerken. „Danke, Grimm – San. Übrigens ihr Japanisch ist sehr gut..." lenkte das Söldnermädchen das Thema von ihr weg „Nun ja, einige meiner ..." Grimm hielt kurz ein „...Freunde aus früheren Zeiten haben mich in der japanischen Sprache unterrichtet..." Bei diesen Worten war ein seltsamer Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht getreten und irgend etwas an der Art, wie er „Freunde" aussprach ließen den beiden Schwestern Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Kasumi räusperte sich und sah den jungen Streetfighter an. „Ich wollte mich noch für den Unterricht bedanken, es hat mir sehr viel Freude bereitet..." Sie verbeugte sich formell und er erwiderte es. „...aber leider kann ich mehr weiter bei ihnen trainieren..." #So gerne ich es auch tun würde...#, schloß die älteste Tendo in Gedanken. Nabikis Gesicht war unlesbar, doch insgeheim verfluchte sie die Situation #Ich weiß, daß es meiner Schwester schwer fällt, das zu tun. Daß sie gerne weitermachen würde, aber unsere finanzielle Lage läßt es nicht zu...# Hinzu kam noch, daß ihr Vater ein eigenes Dojo hatte, was das Ganze noch verkomplizierte. Wolfgang Grimm wirkte überrascht. „Sind sie sicher Kasumi? Sie haben Potential! Und nicht wenig, es wäre Verschwendung das verkümmern zu lassen!" Diese zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen, als ob sie eine Ohrfeige erhalten hatte. #Bitte nicht, das macht es noch schwieriger...# Bevor sie etwas dazu sagen konnte, hob er noch einmal seine Hand. „Nun, ich kann mir verschiedene...Sachen vorstellen, die sie daran hindern könnten Unterricht zu nehmen... . Es ist nur so, das ich sie nicht gehen lassen möchte..." Die Augen beider Schwestern weiteten sich bei diesen Worten „Dazu haben sie zuviel Talent! Ich hätte...da einen Vorschlag..." begann der junge Mann umständlich. Nabiki beugte sich bei diesen Worten vor und spitzte ihre Ohren. „Was halten sie davon, wenn sie drei Monate lang bei mir trainieren, dafür würde ich nichts verlangen, außer daß sie mir helfen mit ihren Sitten und Gebräuche besser kennen zu lernen. Es ist so, daß man mit einem Fremden über manche Dinge nicht spricht und schon gar nicht erklärt. Das macht für mich einiges ziemlich schwer. Mit diesen Vorschlag wäre es so, daß sie bei mir Unterricht nehmen und ich bei Ihnen. Ich denke es wäre zu mindestens eine Überlegung wert..." Kasumi seufzte bei diesen Worten auf. „Das ist sehr großzügig von ihnen, Grimm Sensei, aber da gibt es etwas was ich ihnen nicht gesagt habe..." Bei diesen Worten zuckte es kurz in Nabikis Gesicht auf, doch sie blieb stumm und wartete ab. „Und das wäre?" Grimm lehnte sich zurück und musterte Kasumi ruhig. „Mein...Unser Vater ist der Meister eines Dojos... . Er unterrichtet zwar nicht mehr, aber die Tradition verlangt, daß ich bei ihm lernen müßte und nicht bei einem anderen. Zudem lassen mir meine Pflichten im Haus sehr wenig Zeit..." Sie merkte, daß sie diese Argumente nur sehr halbherzig vorbrachte #Ich würde so gerne weitermachen...# Kasumi brach ab, als der junge Mann laut auflachte. „Nun...dann sollten wir schauen, daß es ihr Vater nicht erfährt, nicht wahr?" meinte er dann leichthin und brachte damit die Unterkiefer beider Mädchen zum Herunterklappen. Nabiki sah ihn kurz anerkennend an #Er steckt voller Überraschungen...und scheint zudem einen Narren an meiner Schwester gefressen zu haben!# „Ich würde annehmen, Kasumi! Das Ganze ist wirklich ein guter Deal! Glaub mir!" wandte sie sich dann an ihre Schwester. Diese seufzte auf „Das wäre aber ...nicht ganz Rechtens, oder!" sagte sie schließlich. „Stimmt!" entgegnete ihr Grimm ungerührt, während Nabiki innerlich aufseufzte. #Das war es...Meine Schwester, würde nie...# „Dann nehme ich an!" unterbrach Kasumis Stimme ihre Gedankengänge und ließ das Söldnermädchen nach Luft schnappen. „Nani!" brachte sie schließlich schwach heraus.„Aber ich hätte da noch eine Bitte, Sensei Grimm!" sprach die ältere Tendo ungerührt weiter „Wäre es möglich für meine Schwester Nabiki die gleiche Regelung zu treffen?" Während diese erneut nach Luft schnappte, überlegte Grimm kurz und nickte dann. „Ja, warum nicht. Also haben wir eine Abmachung?" Kasumi Tendo lächelte „Ja, wir haben eine Abmachung!" antwortete sie mit fester Stimme.

Einige Zeit später, als die Tendo- Schwestern auf dem Weg nach Hause waren, hielt es Nabiki nicht mehr aus. „Kasumi...? Wir müssen reden!" Diese hielt ein und wandte sich ihr zu „Ja?" „Wieso hast du mich in diesen Handel mit einbezogen? Ich bin nicht unbedingt ein Martial Artist und..." „Aber früher hat es dir sehr viel Freude bereitet, Nabiki!" unterbrach sie ihre jüngere Schwester. Das Söldnermädchen schluckte. „Ja, das hat es, aber das war früher, bevor..." # die Sache mit Mutter geschehen ist und Vater zusammengebrochen ist...# Nabiki beendete den Satz nicht und doch wußten beide was gemeint war. Kasumi sagte nichts sondern sah ihre Schwester nur schweigend an, bis diese aufseufzte. „In Ordnung, ich werde es tun...aber nur probeweise!" schränkte sie gleich darauf ein, was die ältere Tendo zum Lächeln brachte. „Gut, mehr will ich auch nicht. Aber wir sollten jetzt nach Hause gehen, bevor die anderen eintreffen." Mit diesen Worten eilten die beiden schließlich zum Dojo zurück.

Einige Stunden später im Tendo – Dojo:

Es hatten sich gerade alle im Wohnzimmer versammelt und warteten, daß Kasumi das Abendessen brachte. „Ach Soun, ist es nicht ein wunderschöner Abend!" meinte Genma Saotome in gekünstelt wirkender Freundlichkeit. Sein Freund nickte ihm zu „Ja, Genma! Du hast absolut recht!" erwiderte Soun dann ebenso gekünstelt. „Und weißt du, was diesen Abend noch perfekter machen würde?" sprach Genma wieder weiter. „Eine Hochzeit!" „Ja, ich glaube eine Hochzeit würde diesen Abend perfekt machen!" Nabiki krümmte sich bei diesen Worten zusammen. #Werden diese beiden es nie lernen? Jedesmal wenn sie so etwas versuchen, geht es nach hinten los...# Sie brauchte auch nicht lange warten. Ranma, der sehr wohl begriffen hatte, was diese Scharade sollte fuhr seinen Vater wütend an. „Hör mal, Alter Mann! Das kannst du gleich wieder vergessen. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht heiraten! Und schon gar nicht dieses Mannweib!" Kaum hatte er das gesagt, flammte Akane natürlich auf und fuhr ihrerseits Ranma an. „Was hast du da gesagt, du Perverser! Glaubst du etwa, daß ich dich wollte!" Nabiki schaltete einfach ab und sah zum Fenster hinaus. #Das endet doch immer gleich...# Und tatsächlich, nach nicht einmal einer Minute brüllte Akane wütend „Ranma no Baka" auf und das übliche Krachen ertönte mit dem sie den Wohnzimmertisch auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen fallen ließ und ihn ausknockte. Nur mit dem Unterschied, daß Akane es schaffte sämtliche Schüsseln mit Essen die Kasumi gerade gebracht hatte, gleich mit auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Diese zerbrachen und der Inhalt verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Diese war zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit sprachlos und ließ den Blick zwischen dem Chaos am Boden und ihrer jüngsten Schwester wandern. Die mittlere Tendo – Tochter riß kurz die Augen auf, als sich für einen Augenblick eine Kampfaura um Kasumi bildete, die jedoch gleich wieder verschwand. Selbst Soun und Genma waren einige Schritte zurückgewichen. Akane die von dem Ganzen nichts mitbekommen hatte, nickte selbstzufrieden. „Das geschieht ihm recht! Wie konnte er nur so mit mir reden!" „Akane..." sagte Kasumi mit betont sanfter Stimme und brachte diese dazu zu ihr aufzusehen. Die jüngste Tendo wich absolut überrascht zurück, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer ältesten Schwester sah „Was...?" Dann wurde Akane bewußt, was sie angerichtet hatte und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Kasumi, das mit dem Essen war nicht meine Schuld! Es war Ranma, hätte er nicht..." brabbelte sie panisch los ließ eine ihrer üblichen „Ranma ist an allem Schuld" –Tiraden los, was Nabiki zum Aufschnauben brachte. #Wie weltfremd ist dieses verwöhnte Gör eigentlich?# Inzwischen hatte Kasumi Akane mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen gebracht. „Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt einen kleinen Spaziergang machen..." sagte die junge Frau dann mit einem Seufzer „Und wenn ich zurückkomme, Akane...will ich, daß dieses Chaos hier beseitigt ist! Haben wir uns verstanden!" fuhr sie dann ungewohnt scharf fort und musterte ihre Schwester streng. Akane war absolut geschockt, so hatte Kasumi noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. „Aber Schwester! Das Ganze war doch..." Sie brach ab, als sich deren Gesichtsausdruck von irritiert zu wütend veränderte. Soun schluchzte auf und wich an die Hauswand zurück, da seine Tochter den gleichen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte, wie seine verstorbene Frau, wenn sie sehr, SEHR wütend war. Genma war aus einem Reflex mit zurückgegangen und traute seinen Augen nicht. In diesem Moment erinnerte ihn die Tochter seines Freundes fatal an jemanden. #Fast wie Nodoka ...# stellte er in Gedanken fest. Kasumi schloß kurz ihre Augen und atmete tief aus. Dann drehte sie sich einfach um und ließ Akane einfach stehen. Einige Minuten später hatte Kasumi das Haus verlassen um sich abzukühlen. Nabiki, die sich mühsam ein Grinsen verkniff, packte Ranma um ihn auf sein Zimmer zu bringen. „Akane..." meinte sie dann betont freundlich und riß diese aus ihren Schock. „Ja, was ist denn?" fuhr die Nabiki an. Die lächelte kalt. „Ich glaube, du solltest mit dem Aufräumen beginnen, sonst wirst du nämlich nicht fertig, bevor Kasumi wieder zu Hause ist." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ebenfalls ab und ließ ihre verzogene Schwester einfach stehen. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend war Akane sprachlos.

Kasumi war aufgebracht, nein wütend! #Dieses...Dieses ungezogene ...Kind! Wie konnten wir es soweit kommen lassen! # Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen, da sie die Antwort sehr wohl kannte. Vieles davon, war die Schuld ihres Vaters, der ihre jüngste Schwester wie eine Prinzessin behandelt hatte. #Auf unsere Kosten...# Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verdrängte diesen Gedanken gleich wieder. Kasumi schritt im recht zügigen Tempo durch Nerima und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig abbremsen, bevor sie in jemanden hineingelaufen wäre. Sie hörte ein wohlbekanntes Lachen und sah in das amüsierte Gesicht von Wolfgang Grimm, der sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. „Sie werden besser, Kasumi. Diesmal konnten sie sogar rechtzeitig bremsen...", meinte er freundlich und brachte diese zum Erröteten. „Es tut mir..." begann sie sich zu entschuldigen, wurde jedoch von dem noch immer lächelnden Streetfighter unterbrochen „Sagen sie, kennen Sie ein Lokal in der Nähe in dem man gut essen kann?" fragte er dann zu ihrer Überraschung.

Einige Zeit später:

Die zwei standen vor dem Cat -Cafe. „Chinesisch? Ja, ich glaube, das ist nicht einmal eine schlechte Idee!" nickte Wolfgang Grimm. „Also wollen wir?" wandte er sich an Kasumi, die überrascht zurück wich. „Wie?" brachte sie überrascht hervor. Er hob die Augenbrauen „Nun, ich hatte gedacht, daß wir gemeinsam essen. Ich würde auch einladen!" stellte er bestimmt fest „Also wollen wir?" fragte er erneut und hielt ihr seine Hand zum Einhängen hin. Die junge Frau zögerte einen Moment #Er will wirklich mit mir...? Ich kann doch nicht...aber andererseits ist es schon lange her, das mich jemand zum Essen eingeladen hat...# Dann hängte sie sich kurzentschlossen bei ihm ein #Ach, zum ...mit allem..# stellte Kasumi für sich fest und sah ihr Gegenüber fest an. „Also, gehen wir!" Der war wieder eindeutig amüsiert und nickte nur, während er sie in das Lokal geleitete.

Cologne war gelangweilt. Manchmal gab es einfach Tage, da kam einfach kein Kunde vorbei, wasselten aber doch vorkam. #So, wie heute...# Die alte Amazonenmatriarchin saß im Cat Cafe und sah ihrer Großenkelin und Mousse zu, die wieder einmal in einer ihrer üblichen Streits verwickelt waren. Gerade als sie einschreiten wollte, öffnete sich die Tür des Cafes und Kasumi Tendo in Begleitung eines exotisch wirkenden jungen Mannes trat ein. #Was zum...# Der Anblick brachte sogar die beiden anderen Amazonen dazu, mit ihren Streit aufzuhören und die Neuankömmlinge groß anzustarren. #Nun, ich glaube das wird amüsant werden!# Cologne grinste und hopste mit ihren Stab näher an die beiden Gäste heran „Willkommen im Cat – Cafe! Kasumi, Kind es ist eine Freude dich hier zu sehen! Du kommst so selten her..." begrüßte sie diese #Eigentlich nie...# „Oh, vielen Dank! Großmutter Ku Lon!" erwiderte die junge Frau lächelnd. Colognes Lächeln verbreitete sich. #Sie ist so höflich und eine der wenigen, die sich die Mühe machen unsere Namen richtig auszusprechen...# „Ich sehe du bist in Begleitung? Wer ist denn diese...junge Mann!" sprach sie freundlich weiter, während sie jetzt Kasumis Begleitung näher musterte. #Definitiv ein Kämpfer...Hm...Interessant...# Sie ließ ihren Blick über ihn schweifen, verhielt kurz bei den Händen und auch die Fangzähne blieben ihr nicht verborgen #Wirklich Interessant...# „Mein Name ist Wolfgang Grimm! Kasumi war so freundlich mich in Nerima herumzuführen!" stellte der sich vor, während er den Blick der alten Matriarchin ebenso amüsiert erwiderte. # Diese alte Frau ...ist stark! Sie würde die Hölle von einem Kampf bieten...und die beiden anderen sind...zwar auch geübte Kämpfer, aber nicht annähernd ihr Level...# Grimm war beeindruckt, aber er hatte schon vieles gesehen auf seinen Reisen. „Nun, ich glaube Kasumi hat meinen Namen schon erwähnt, Ku Lon, Älteste der Jusenko Amazonen, nur die meisten Leute sprechen meinen Namen mit „Cologne" aus."

Bei diesen Worten flackerte es kurz in den Augen von Grimm auf, der das jedoch gleich wieder unterdrückte.„Angenehm!" meinte er nur höflich, während er sich innerlich verkrampfte # Verdammt! Das ist nicht gut...aber sie wissen nicht wer ich bin...war...# raste es ihm durch den Kopf. Kasumi, der die Reaktion ihres Begleiters nicht ganz verborgen blieb, räusperte sich kurz. „Großmutter Ku Lon, ich habe meinem Begleiter hier sehr viel über die gute Küche des Cafes erzählt..." Diese Worte brachten ein Lächeln auf Colognes Gesicht und in ihren Augen funkelte es belustigt. „Ah, und eigentlich habt ihr Hunger und diese alte Frau hier hält euch vom Essen ab...Ist es nicht so?" meinte sie dann belustigt und brachte damit Kasumi zum erröten. „Aber Großmutter Ku Lon! Ich hätte nie..." „Ich weiß! Ich weiß!" Die alte Amazone deutete auf einen der Tische „Setzt euch nur!" Sie hopste auf ihre Großenkelin zu. „Shampoo! Kümmere dich bitte um unsere Gäste!" forderte Cologne sie auf. Inzwischen führte Wolfgang Grimm Kasumi zum gedeuteten Tisch. Bevor sie sich jedoch hinsetzen konnten, brach eine riesenhafte Gestalt durch eine der Wände des Lokals. Alle Anwesenden wirbelten herum und starrten auf den Eindringling. Der richtete sich auf und deutete auf den jungen Streetfighter. „Ich dich gefunden!" brüllte er auf „Jetzt du sterben!" Grimms Augen weiteten sich „Du?" brachte er heraus und ging in Kampfstellung.

Ende des 2.Kapitels! Fortsetzung folgt!

In Kapitel 3: „Grimm VS Tronk" Fight!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans. Ebensowenig gehören mir die Rechte an Streetfighter, sondern bei deren Erfindern und Capcom.

Vorwort:

Das Kapitel heute, ist etwas kürzer gehalten als sonst, aber das geht schon in Ordnung. Dadurch weil das Ende dieses Kapitels einfach danach schreit, als Cliffhanger gemacht zu werden. Ich hoffe man kann mir verzeihen... . Ansonsten noch eine Anmerkung: Bei „" sprechen die Charaktere und bei denken sie. Viel Spaß Saraton

Nerima Streetfighter Kasumi

**Kapitel 3: „Grimm VS Tronk" Fight!**

Der Eindringling musterte Grimm aus blutunterlaufenen Augen und während er roh grinste, entblößte er ein schwarzes verfaultes Gebiß. Der Mann war sicher so an die 2Meter20 groß und wirkte wie ein aufrecht stehender Gorilla. Ein Neandertaler der seine Epoche überlebt hatte. Er hatte ein affenartiges Gesicht in dem seine Augen, die viel zu klein dafür waren haßerfüllt funkelten. Sein Körper war ein einziges Muskelpaket, doch genau wie sein Gesicht schien dieser ebenfalls falls proportioniert zu sein. Seine Hände hingen ihm fast bis an die Knie und seine Beine waren dafür um einiges kürzer. Gekleidet war er mit schweren Bauarbeiterstiefeln, einer grob wirkenden Jeans und einer Art Lederweste, die für die Anwesenden zuviel von seinem Körper entblößte. „Ayah, Affenmann häßlich!" entfuhr es Shampoo unwillkürlich, was dieser nicht mitbekam, weil er sich voll auf Grimm konzentrierte. „Tronk dich gefunden! Tronk schlau!" grollte er triumphierend „Jetzt Tronk dich besiegen! Zeigen er stark!" Bei diesen Worten klopfte sich der Riese mit einem Knurren auf die Brust. Wolfgang Grimm ließ das Ganze unbeeindruckt. Ruhig musterte er sein Gegenüber, alle Freundlichkeit war von ihm abgefallen und ließ ihn gefährlich und kalt wirken. Obwohl er mit seinen 1Meter90 einen guten Kopf kleiner war, als Tronk und im Gegensatz zu diesem fast schmächtig wirkte, war jetzt etwas an ihm das den anderen Anwesenden ein Gefühl der Bedrohung spüren ließ. Cologne kniff nur die Augen zusammen, während Kasumi ihren Begleiter mit großen Augen ansah. Der trat zwei Schritte vor und verzog seinen Mund abschätzig. „Was willst du hier, Tronk?" fragte er dann mit harter Stimme „Hast du nicht vom letzten Mal Genug?" Der Riese schnaubte auf „Wolfmann haben letztes Mal nur Glück!" donnerte er zurück „Jetzt Tronk dich tot machen! Tronk stark!" Speichel rann dem Riesen aus seinen Mundwinkeln, während er seinen Blick zu Kasumi wandern ließ. „Tronk dich besiegen und haben dann Frau von Wolfsmann!" sprach er dann weiter. Die Gesichter der Amazonen Gesichter verfinsterten sich bei diesen Worten, während Kasumi blaß wurde. In Grimms Augen begannen sich rötlichgelbe Lichter zu bilden. „Ich glaube nicht, Tronk!" antwortete er mit leiser Stimme „Du läßt mir keine Wahl mehr, dieses mal werde ich dich wohl töten müssen!" Mit diesen Worten griff der junge Streetfighter an. Grimm sprang mit beiden Beinen gegen die Brust seines Gegners, trat ihn damit durch das Loch wieder ins Freie. Als der Riese zurückflog, stieß er einen Schwall von Speichel aus und stieß einen erstickten Laut aus. Tronk hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das sein Gegner so hart zuschlagen konnte. Als er am Boden aufkam, rollte er sich mit einer für seine Größe unglaublichen Behendigkeit ab und richtete sich knurrend auf. „Tronk stark! Tronk gewinnen!" brüllte der Hüne wütend auf, während Grimm auf ihn zu geschossen kam. Mit einem Krachen prallten sie beide gegeneinander und kämpften weiter.

Inzwischen waren die Anderen ebenfalls nach draußen geeilt. #...Tronk dich besiegen und haben dann Frau von Wolfsmann...Ich glaube nicht...dieses mal werde ich dich wohl töten müssen..# Kasumis Gedanken rasten. #Das kann doch nicht sein! Solche Dinge passieren normalerweise doch nur Akane und Ranma...# Doch dem war anscheinend nicht so. Fasziniert sah sie dem Kampf weiter zu. Cologne warf inzwischen Mousse und Shampoo bezeichnete Blicke zu. Sollte Kasumis Begleiter verlieren, würde dieser Affenmann dieser nichts zu leide tun. Die beiden nickten nur schweigend und bereiteten sich auf einen Kampf vor.

Grimm duckte sich und wich knapp einem mächtigen Schwinger aus. Tronk hatte durch seine übergroßen Arme den Vorteil der längeren Reichweite, den der Riese auch versuchte auszunutzen. Gerade als er erneut zuschlagen wollte, sprang Grimm über ihn hinweg, drehte sich blitzartig in der Luft und fuhr mit seinen krallenartigen Händen vorgestreckt auf seinen Gegner hinunter. „Flying Claw-Attack" schrie er dabei auf und riß mit diesem Angriff weite Stücke von Tronks Rücken auf. Dem Riesen schoß das Blut aus seinen Wunden heraus und bedeckte auch Grimm teilweise damit, der während dessen erneut zuschlug. Brutal plazierte er erneut einige Krallenhiebe bei Tronk, seine Hände schienen dabei kurzzeitig bläulich zu leuchten.

„Chi? Er kann sein Chi verwenden..." murmelte Cologne vor sich hin und schüttelte nachdenklich ihren Kopf.

Tronk stieß einen tierartigen Schrei aus und wirbelte wütend herum und brachte seinerseits bei Grimm einen brutalen Schwinger an, der ihn einige Meter zurückstieß. Der junge Streetfighter krachte dabei gegen eine Hausmauer und stieß dabei einen Schwall von Blut und Speichel aus. Die beiden Kontrahenten musterten einander einen Augenblick, bevor sie erneut auf einander lostürmten.

Kasumi war entsetzt. Der Kampf zwischen ihrem Sensei und diesem Tronk wurde von den beiden mit einer Härte geführt, wie die junge Frau sie nicht einmal zwischen Ranma und Ryoga gesehen hatte. Und diese waren meist sehr heftig. Dies war...archaischer, die beiden wollten einander nicht nur besiegen, sondern töten. Sie sah wie die zwei einander zusetzten, gnadenlos und elementar. Und doch... . Irgendwie ließ das Ganze eine Seite in ihr wach werden, von der Kasumi nicht gewußt hatte, das sie in ihr war. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise gefiel ihr, was sie sah und die junge Frau fragte sich wie es wohl wäre selbst so einen Kampf zu führen, das Blut eines Gegner auf den Lippen zu fühlen. Sie schnappte kurz nach Luft, als ihr klar wurde, was sie gerade gedacht hatte #Was zum... . Es macht mich so...!# Kasumi schloß einen Augenblick die Augen und unterdrückte mühsam die Gefühle, die in ihr tobten. #Ich werde mich nicht gehen lassen! Das ist nicht statthaft...! Ich werde...mich nicht...gehen lassen!# Doch tief in ihrem Innersten, wußte Kasumi, das sie das ganze nicht so einfach verdrängen konnte. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut dem Kampf zu.

Tronk keuchte schwer, der Hüne blutete aus mehreren Wunden, die ein in einander verwickeltes Muster bildeten und einige seiner Rippen waren angeknackst. Der Kampf verlief nicht so wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. „Tronk nicht verlieren! Tronk stark!" gab er knurrend von sich und stellte sich breitbeinig hin. „Jetzt Wolfmann verlieren!" Der Riese streckte seine Hände von sich, ballte sie zu Fäusten. Diese begannen plötzlich rötlich zu leuchten und er stieß sie mit einem lauten Krachen zusammen. „Crusher Fist!" Eine rote Energiewelle schoß von Tronks Fäusten, direkt auf Grimm zu und stieß ihn mit voller Wucht erneut gegen eine Hauswand. Als er von dieser abprallte und auf den Boden krachte wurde dem jungen Kämpfer kurz schwarz vor Augen. Tronk stieß einen triumphierenden Schrei aus und sprang mit einem riesenhaften Satz auf den am Boden liegenden Grimm zu. Der spürte die Gefahr und rollte sich kurz ab und zwang sich auf die Beine. Gerade als Tronk ihn fast erreichte, stieß er einen lauten Schrei aus „Electric Thunder!" Blitze und Energieentladungen bedeckten plötzlich seinen ganzen Körper, ließen seine langen Haare wild herumwirbeln und seine Augen goldgelb aufleuchten. Als die beiden einander berührten, schoß die ganze Energie auf Tronk über der schmerzvoll aufschrie. Für Kasumi und die Amazonen sah es aus, als wäre der Riese in eine Stromleitung geraten, sein Körper leuchtete und auch das Fleisch von Tronk schimmerte einige Male durchsichtig auf und ließ einen Blick auf das Innenleben zu. #Was für eine Attacke...!# Cologne war beeindruckt. Mit einem dumpfen Laut fiel der Hüne dann zu Boden. Grimm flackerte kurz noch einmal auf, bevor er seinen Angriff einstellte. Kalt musterte er den am Boden liegenden Tronk, während er sich Blut von den Lippen wischte. „Zeit schlafen zu gehen...!" flüsterte der junge Mann und beugte sich dann vor. Mit beiden Händen nahm er den Kopf seines bewußtlosen Gegners und begann zu drehen. Ein leises Knirschen begleitete das Ganze. „NEIN!" ertönte es plötzlich.

Als Tronk zu Boden ging, hatte Kasumi kurz aufgeseufzt. Ihr Sensei hatte gewonnen. Sie wollte gerade zu lächeln beginnen, als er sich mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck über seinen Gegner beugte. „Zeit schlafen zu gehen...". Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich, als er dann Tronks Kopf packte und zu drehen begann. #Nein...er kann doch nicht...' „Nein!" schrie sie auf und rannte auf Grimm zu. „Nein, tun sie das nicht!" Der sah überrascht auf. #Was...?# Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, als er auf Kasumi blickte, die ihre Hände auf die seinigen legte. „Bitte nicht..." flüsterte sie eindringlich und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. #Oh, verdammt...!# Innerlich seufzte er auf und ließ seinen Blick auf Tronk hinuntergleiten. #Sieht so aus, als hättest du noch einmal Glück gehabt...# Achtlos ließ er dann Tronks Kopf los, der zu Boden plumpste und sah wieder auf. „Zufrieden?" fragte er leise. Kasumi sah ihn ernst an und nickte. „Ja!" sagte sie dann schlicht.

Einige Zeit später:

Kasumi Tendo und Wolfgang Grimm gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Als sie dann fast beim Tendo – Dojo angekommen waren, blieben sie knapp davor stehen. Beide wußten nicht, was sie jetzt sagen sollten. #Wenigstens um Tronk, brauche ich mir im Moment keine Gedanken machen...# ging es Wolfgang durch den Kopf. Cologne hatte versprochen sich um diesen zu kümmern, da er ja für den Schaden am Lokal verantwortlich war und diesen ersetzen müßte. „Auf die eine oder andere Art" hatte die alte Matriarchin gemeint und boshaft dabei gelächelt. Der junge Kämpfer unterdrückte ein Schaudern und verdrängte die Implikationen des Gesagten. Heimlich musterte er Kasumi. #Wichtiger ist, wie erkläre ich ihr das Ganze...?# Er hatte nicht gewollt, das sie auf diese Art und Weise mit seiner Welt konfrontiert wurde, der dunklen Seite der Straße. #Warum mußte dieser Steinzeitmensch auch jetzt auftauchen! Ich habe mich in Nerima noch nicht einmal richtig niedergelassen!# Grimm war wütend. Er hatte gewußt, das seine Vergangenheit einmal für Schwierigkeiten sorgen würde. #Aber nicht so schnell...# Dann wurde ihm bewußt, das Kasumi seinen Blick erwiderte und ihn fragend ansah. #Oh, Verdammt...#

Kasumi waren die Blicke ihres Begleiters durchaus aufgefallen. Immer wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte, sah er sie an. Auf seinem Gesicht spielte sich ein innerer Kampf ab. #Er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll...# Sie kannte diesen Ausdruck gut, hatte ihn sehr oft bei Ranma gesehen, wenn er über seine Gefühle reden mußte und unterdrückte ein unpassendes Kichern. #Die beiden sind sich so ähnlich...# ging es ihr amüsiert durch den Kopf, während sie ihrerseits den jungen Mann musterte. Der sah im Moment ziemlich verwegen aus. Seine Kleidung war an mehreren Stellen aufgerissen, blutbefleckt und zerschunden. #Eigentlich ich doch irgendwie betroffen sein oder schockiert...aber ich bin es nicht... .# Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. #Oh...#

Die beiden sahen einander schweigend an, bis Grimm es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt. „Kasumi, wir müssen ...reden!" meinte er dann seufzend.

Inzwischen im Dojo:

Akane stand grummelnd im Wohnzimmer des Hauses. „Das ist nicht fair! Warum muß ich saubermachen! Hätte Ranma, dieses Ekel mich nicht provoziert, wäre das alles nicht passiert..." murmelte die jüngste Tendo störrisch und sah sich noch einmal um. Sie hatte fast drei Stunden gebraucht, bis das Wohnzimmer wieder sauber gewesen war. #Und Kasumi...war böse auf mich...# Das ist alles Ranmas Schuld!" entfuhr es ihr laut.

Nabiki, die gerade in ihren Zimmer saß, sah von einem Buch auf und schüttelte den Kopf. #Akane, lernt es wirklich nie...#. Achselzuckend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. #Sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen, ist Zeitverschwendung...# stellte sie pragmatisch fest und las weiter.

Akane, die sich nach diesem Ausbruch wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, atmete tief aus. „Das tat gut...!" Sie trat zum Fenster um es zu öffnen, als ihr Blick auf zwei Gestalten fiel, die vor dem Gartentor des Grundstückes standen. „Das ist dich...Kasumi? Was tut dieser Mann bei ihr..." Akanes Gedanken rasten. Kasumi, ihre Schwester und ein fremder Mann der bei ihr stand...das konnte nur eines für sie heißen. „Ein Perverser der meine Schwester bedroht! Ich muß hier helfen!" Die jüngste Tendo war jemand der sehr schnell ein Urteil über gewisse Situationen fällte und leider sehr oft falsch lag, Der Gedanke, das jemand sich einfach nur mit ihrer Schwester unterhalten konnte, kam ihr nicht einmal. „Kasumi, ich komme..." stieß Akane wütend aus, während sie nach außen eilte.

„Kasumi, ich..." begann Wolfgang Grimm langsam, als ihn ein zorniger Schrei unterbrach „LASS DIE FINGER VON MEINER SCHWESTER, DU PERVERSER!" Akane hatte diesen ausgestoßen. Sie rannte, einen riesigen Hammer in den Händen auf die beiden zu. Bevor sie jedoch etwas tun konnte, hatte Wolfgang zwei Tritte plaziert. Einer stieß ihr den Hammer aus den Händen, der zweite traf sie am Kinn und knockte das wütende Mädchen aus. Als Akanes Körper am Boden aufkam, hielt sich Kasumi die Hand vor dem Mund. „Oh, du liebe Zeit...! Akane..." Grimm wandte sich ihr überrascht zu. „Sie kennen ...dieses Mädchen?" fragte der junge Mann zögernd. Seufzend nickte sie. „Das ist Akane...meine jüngste Schwester!" eröffnete sie dem überraschten Kämpfer. Der unterdrückte den Drang seinen Kopf gegen die Gartenmauer knallen zu lassen. #Oh, Shit! Der Abend wird ja immer besser...# dachte er nur sarkastisch.

Ende des 3.Kapitels! Fortsetzung folgt!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans. Ebenso wenig gehören mir die Rechte an Streetfighter, sondern bei deren Erfindern und Capcom.

Vorwort:

Hier kommt Kapitel 4 meiner neuen Serie. In diesem wird es für unsere Protagonisten einiges an Verwicklungen geben… Ich schreibe auch wieder an meinen anderen älteren Sachen weiter und werde diese in nächster Zeit ins Netz stellen. (Verwicklungen, Schatten der Vergangenheit…) Was kann man noch sagen? Ach ja: Bei „" sprechen die Charaktere, bei denken sie. Und nun vielVergnügen beim Lesen!

Saraton

**Nerima Streetfighter Kasumi**

**Kapitel 4**

In der Küche des Tendo Dojos:

„LASS DIE FINGER VON MEINER SCHWESTER, DU PERVERSER!" Nabiki sah abrupt von ihrem Snack auf. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" murmelte sie unwirsch. „Was hat Ranma jetzt wieder angestellt!" Sie wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, als sie ihren Vater mit Genma und Ranma Saotome im Schlepptau nach außen eilen sah. #Moment mal…? Ranma ist bei den beiden…aber auf wem war Akane dann so wü…# Ihre Gedankengänge stockten kurz, als ihr eine weiter Möglichkeit bewußt wurde. „Oh, verdammt! Es wird doch nicht…!" Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen sprang hastig auf und rannte ebenfall nach draußen.

Kasumi Tendo sah auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt ihrer jüngeren Schwester und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. #Das mußte ja einmal geschehen…# Sie wandte sich Wolfgang Grimm zu. „Sensei, wären Sie so freundlich mir zu helfen, meine Schwester ins Haus zu bringen?" Der sah einen Moment überrascht drein und nickte dann. Bevor die beiden jedoch irgendetwas tun konnten, standen ein rasender Soun und die beiden Saotomes beim Tor. „ARGH, MEIN KLEINES BABY IST TOT!" ertönte es in einer Lautstärke von ihm, die man in ganz Nerima hören konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf den jungen Mann der neben seiner ältesten Tochter stand. „DU FEIND! WAS HAST DU…!" Bevor er jedoch weiter toben konnte, trat Kasumi vor und brachte den brabbelnden Mann mit einem für sie ungewohnt scharfen Blick zum Schweigen. „Vater, hör auf! Akane ist nicht tot, sondern nur bewußtlos! Sie hat sich das Ganze außerdem selbst zuzuschreiben! Hätte sie nicht grundlos meinen Begleiter attackiert, wäre es nicht soweit gekommen!" Soun stand mit großen Augen da und schnappte nach Luft, während Ranma und sein Vater einfach nur sprachlos dastanden. So etwas waren sie alle nicht von der sonst so sanften Kasumi gewöhnt. Nabiki, die ebenfalls dazu getreten war grinste leicht. #Das hat gesessen, große Schwester! # Sie war deutlich amüsiert über die ganze Szene. #Hmh…vielleicht sollte ich einschreiten…! # Das Söldnermädchen räusperte sich. „Nun, vielleicht wäre es praktisch, wenn wir Akane reinbringen würden und überhaupt die ganze Sache im Haus besprechen würden! Wir wollen doch nicht zuviel Aufsehen erzeugen!" meinte Nabiki dann bestimmt und deutete auf die Menschenmenge die sich langsam vor dem Tendo – Dojo zu sammeln begann. „Das…wäre vielleicht gut…", gab ihr Vater belämmert von sich, während die anderen peinlich berührt drein sahen. Nabikis Lächeln wurde breiter. „Gut!" stellte sie zufrieden fest.

Einige Zeit später:

Es hatten sich alle, mit Ausnahme von Akane die noch immer bewußtlos war, im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Soun der sich inzwischen wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Sein Freund Genma saß mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht neben ihm und ließ keine Regung erkennen, ebenso wenig wie seine Tochter Nabiki. Diese saß wie meistens an ihrem gewohnten Platz und erwiderte ruhig seinen Blick. Ranma hingegen war deutlich emotionaler. Sein Blick der eine Mischung aus Neugier und Zorn war, hing ungetrübt an Kasumis Begleiter. Der saß scheinbar ungerührt neben Kasumi und wartete die weiteren Geschehnisse ab. Diese machte einen sehr entschlossenen Eindruck und erwiderte ebenfalls den Blick ihres Vaters. Der unterdrückte mühsam einen weiteren Ausbruch und holte tief Luft. „Nun…" begann er dann zu sprechen und wandte sich direkt an Kasumi und Wolfgang „Vielleicht wären…einige Erklärungen hilfreich!" Obwohl der Tendo – Patriarch einen jovialen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte, entging keinem der gezwungen freundliche Tonfall in seiner Stimme. Nabiki runzelte kurz die Stirn #Das hört sich nicht gut an! # Sie kannte ihren Vater gut genug um zu wissen, das dieser knapp davor stand etwas Dummes und Unüberlegtes zu tun. Wie in etwa ihren „Gast" zu attackieren. #Das könnte häßlich enden…# Kasumi nickte. „Ja, Vater!" sagte sie in ihren gewohnt freundlichen Tonfall, der alle Anwesenden dazu brachte sich ein wenig zu entspannen. „Es gibt für diesen ganzen…Vorfall eine einfache Erklärung!" sprach die älteste Tendo – Tochter scheinbar unbeschwert weiter. #Auch wenn mir jetzt…keine einfällt, die ich erzählen könnte…#, setzte sie den Satz in Gedanken fort. „Ähm, Kasumi?" meldete sich Grimm zu Wort. „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn ich den Anfang mache? Immerhin würde es alles vereinfachen…" Diese sah einen Moment überrascht drein, bevor sie sich wieder faßte. „Wenn sie meinen, Grimm-san!" Der erwiderte das Nicken und wandte sich wieder den Anderen zu. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich zuerst vorstellen. Mein Name ist Grimm, Wolfgang Grimm!" Nabiki die das Ganze konzentriert beobachtete, war zufrieden #Vielleicht wird das Ganze doch nicht so schlimm, wie ich mir vorgestellt habe. # „Ich bin Besitzer und Gründer der Nerima Streetfighting Academy!" hörte sie den jungen Sensei sagen, „Und ich…" Bevor der weiter sprechen konnte, wurde er rüde unterbrochen „ALSO GEHT ES UM EINE HERAUSFORDERUNG FÜR DAS TENDO – DOJO!" donnerte Soun Tendo während er aufsprang, begleitet von Genma Saotome der seinem Sohn mit auf die Beine riss. „HÖRST DU DAS MEIN JUNGE? EIINE HERAUSFORDERUNG AN DAS DOJO! ICH ERWARTE DASZ DU DICH DARUM KÜMMERST! ES GEHT UM DIE EHRE DER ANYTHING-GOES SCHULE!" Ranma der seine Fäuste zusammenballte und die Knochen darin zum Knacken brachte, lächelte breit. „Eine Herausforderung, huh? Das wird leicht und ich bin dir noch etwas für Akane schuldig!" gab er dann großspurig von sich.Grimm starrte die drei verblüfft an, wandte seinen Blick schließlich Kasumi und Nabiki zu und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Die mittlere Tendo – Tochter grinste offen und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Die drei sind immer so…" stellte sie dann trocken fest, während Kasumi nur entschuldigend lächeln konnte. Grimm unterdrückte wieder den Impuls mit dem Kopf gegen eine Mauer zu klopfen, während eine Schweißperle auf seiner Stirn erschien. #Das wird ein langer Tag…# stellte er schließlich pragmatisch fest.

Eine halbe Stunde später, hatte Grimm es mit Hilfe der beiden Tendo -Schwestern geschafft klarzumachen, das er NICHT wegen einer Herausforderung an das Dojo hier war. Es hatte sich auch als wenig hilfreich erwiesen, das Akane in der Zwischenzeit wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war und erneut versuchte den jungen Streetfighter, dieses mal mit dem Küchentisch, anzugreifen. Doch hier trat Kasumi bestimmt dazwischen und zwang ihre wütende jüngere Schwester zum Einlenken. Jetzt saß Akane immer noch mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, am Tisch bei den anderen und funkelte Wolfgang Grimm böse an. Soun Tendo, der leicht verlegen wirkte, räusperte sich. „Also es handelt sich nicht um eine Herausforderung…" Grimm, der es nur knapp schaffte kein genervtes Gesicht zu machen nickte bestätigend. Er hatte das jetzt zum zehnten Mal bestätigen müssen. „Aber…" begann der Tendo -Patriarch erneut nur um von Nabiki, die langsam Kopfschmerzen bekam, unterbrochen zu werden. „Worum geht es dann?" fragte sie ganz unverblümt. #Das sollte helfen zum eigentlichen Thema zu kommen! # Kasumi hielt unmerklich den Atem an, als Grimm dann zu sprechen begann. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe, bin ich Besitzer der Nerima Streetfighting Academy. Da ich sozusagen neu in diesem Bezirk bin, wollte ich mich eigentlich bei den verschiedenen Dojo - Meistern vorstellen..." Was ja prinzipiell auch stimmte, nur hatte er das nicht für heute geplant gehabt und auch nicht auf diese Weise. „…sozusagen als Geste der Höflichkeit und des Respekts!" beendete Grimm den Satz. Soun entspannte sich merklich, während Akane nur wütend aufschnaubte. „Und wie kam es zu dem…Vorfall am Tor? Sie scheinen meine älteste Tochter…zudem…gut zu kennen…" Bei diesen Worten stieg die Anspannung im Raum merklich. „Das ist leicht erklärt…" entgegnete Wolfgang leichthin „Ich war gerade unterwegs, als ich auf ihre Tochter Kasumi traf…die so freundlich war, mich hierher zu bringen. Leider liefen wir noch einem …alten Rivalen über dem Weg der mich attackierte. Ich musste…ihm auf die harte Art beibringen das nicht mehr zu tun…" Bei diesen Worten nickte Ranma verständnisvoll, das konnte er leicht nachvollziehen „Bei diesem Kampf litt meine Kleidung etwas, doch trotz alledem wollte ich Kasumi sicher nach Hause bringen…das wäre es im Großen und Ganzen gewesen!" #Und ich habe nicht einmal so sehr gelogen…nur einige Dinge ausgelassen. # Kasumi ließ ihren Atem wieder entweichen. #Es ist nicht richtig was wir hier tun…#, ging es der jungen Frau durch den Kopf #Aber auch nicht schlimmer, als die Art wie Vater und Onkel Genma manchmal…mit der Wahrheit umgehen…! # wurde ihr dann klar. „Als ich mit Kasumi, dann hier angekommen bin, wurden wir anscheinend von ihrer Schwester gesehen, die anscheinend…zu falschen Schlussfolgerungen kam…" Jetzt schnaubte Nabiki kurz auf. „Wie so oft!" meinte sie dann sarkastisch und brachte Akane damit zum Erröten. „Aber woher hätte ich das wissen sollen!" verteidigte sie sich. „Ich meine er hätte ein Perverser und wer weiß was sein können…" Grimm hob beide Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts dazu #Was für ein Gör! # Seine Gedankengänge wurden von einem lauten Lachen unterbrochen. Soun war definitiv erleichtert. „Dann war ja alles nur ein großer Irrtum! Ist das nicht schön!" Genma nickte übertrieben würdevoll „Ja, solche Dinge geschehen nun einmal! Das Leben eines Material Artisten ist nun einmal…" begann er seine unvermeidliche Tirade. Grimm dem leicht das Gesicht entgleiste, starrte die beiden nur staunend an #Was zum…# Nabiki die seinen Blick bemerkte, grinste erneut „Wie ich schon sagte, sie sind immer so…", gab sie dann hilfreich von sich. Kasumi, in deren Augen es amüsiert funkelte, wandte sich lächelnd an den jungen Mann. „Daran werden sie sich noch in Nerima noch gewöhnen…" fügte die älteste Tendo unschuldig hinzu. Grimm ließ seinen Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her schweifen. „Ja, das werde ich wohl müssen…" meinte er seufzend und schüttelte den Kopf.

Der restliche Abend verging mehr oder minder friedlich, abgesehen von den üblich plumpen Verkuppelungsversuchen von Soun und Genma „um die beiden Schulen zu vereinigen!" Woraufhin Ranma und Akane wieder begannen miteinander zu streiten…nur mit der Ausnahme, daß dieser Streit nicht damit endete, daß die jüngste Tendo wie immer etwas Schweres auf ihren Verlobten krachen ließ. Was daran lag, daß Kasumi ihre Schwester mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick zur Raison brachte. Was wieder bei Nabiki für ziemliche Erheiterung sorgte, da wohl Akane an diesen Tag mehr zurechtgewiesen wurde, als im ganzen letzten Jahr. Einige Zeit später verabschiedete Wolfgang Grimm sich höflich von allen Anwesenden und brach nach Hause auf. Soun und Genma, die schon etwas angeheitert waren, sie hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen die Eröffnung einer „neuen Schule" gebührend zu feiern, brachten ihn mehr oder minder zur Tür und verabschiedeten ihn dort. Sehr zum Missfallen von Kasumi, die noch gerne privat mit ihm gesprochen hätte.

Der Streetfighter war frustriert und etwas mißmutig, als er in Richtung seiner Schule ging. #Das hätte besser laufen können…# Er schüttelte den Kopf „Ich bin noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen, mit ihr über den Kampf beim Cat Cafe zu reden…# Er konnte nur hoffen, das sich Kasumi von den ganzen Vorfällen nicht davon abringen ließ, bei ihm zu trainieren. Der junge Mann seufzte auf. „Was für ein Abend!" murmelte er leise „Nerima, ein Ort voller Überraschungen…"

Kasumi lag in ihrem Bett und blickte zur Decke hinauf. Sie versuchte schon seit Stunden vergeblich einzuschlafen. #Was soll ich nur tun? # Der Gedanke ihrem Vater nicht die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben, belastete Kasumi. Zudem war der junge Sensei der Streetfighting Schule anscheinend jemand mit einer gefährlichen Vergangenheit und einigen dunkle Seiten an sich. All das sprach dagegen, weiter bei ihm zu trainieren. Andererseits war es gleichzeitig auch der Anreiz es doch zu tun. Kasumi wusste, wie sie die meisten im Dojo sahen, als Haushälterin, Köchin und gute Seele des Hauses. Nicht als Person die man ernst nahm oder jemand der eigene Wünsche hatte. Dann hatte sich durch diesen Gutschein das geändert. Plötzlich war da jemand der sie ernst nahm, als Person respektierte und sogar um sie gekämpft hatte. #Mehr oder Minder, da dieser Tronk…diese hässliche Drohung ausgestoßen hat…Oh, Kami-Sama! Was soll ich nur tun…? # Dann setzte sich Kasumi langsam auf und sah aus dem Fenster ihres Zimmers. #Ich sollte mich entscheiden…#

Am nächsten Nachmittag in der Streetfighting Academy:

Wolfgang Grimm stand da und atmete schwer. Zufrieden hängte er eine bösartig aussehende gezackte Axt an die Wand zurück. Der junge Streetfighter streckte sich. #5 Stunden Waffentraining sollte für heute genug sein…aber andererseits könnte ich noch etwas weitermachen…# Das Läuten einer Glocke riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und bedächtig ging er zur Eingangstür. Als er diese öffnete, stand Kasumi Tendo vor ihm und verbeugte sich vor ihm „Guten Tag, Sensei! Ich bin hier zum Training!" sagte die junge Frau dann lächelnd „Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen…" Grimm erwiderte die Verbeugung „Nein, ganz und gar nicht!" sagte er dann schlicht und erwiderte das Lächeln.

Ende des 4.Kapitels! Fortsetzung folgt!

In Kapitel 5: **Kasumi VS Kodachi Fight!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans. Ebenso wenig gehören mir die Rechte an Streetfighter, sondern bei deren Erfindern und Capcom.

Vorwort:  
Tja, ein weiteres Kapitel ist fertig… Bei dieser Serie sieht es im Moment so aus, als ob es wohl eine längere Sache werden würde. Wieder einmal…seufz. Ich hatte im letzten Kapitel einen Kampf zwischen Kasumi und Kodachi angekündigt, dieser wird in diesem Kapitel nicht stattfinden. Er passt im Moment nicht zur Story. Aber keine Sorge es wird sich genug tun, auch Nabiki wird noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Es hat sich so ergeben... . In den nächsten Kapiteln werden sich zudem noch verstärkt Streetfighter Elemte in die Story mischen und ein oder zwei „Bekannte" auftauchen. Aber da laßt euch überraschen!  
Anbei Reviews zu dieser Geschichte würden mich freuen. Ich wüßte schon gerne was die Leute von dieser Geschichte halten. Ich weiß ja, daß Geschichten mit Orginalcharakteren nicht ganz so gerne gelesen werden. Aber ich denke mir schon, daß es auch den Reiz von Fanfiction ausmacht, solche zu erfinden...  
So, jetzt habe ich aber genug „gelabbert", mir bleibt nur noch über viel Spaß beim Lesen zu wünschen! Ich hoffe es gefällt!  
Saraton  
Anbei: Bei „" reden die Charaktere und bei ()denken sie.

Nerima Streetfighter Kasumi

Kapitel 5

Zwei Wochen waren seit dem Vorfall beim Dojo vergangen und Kasumi hatte in dieser Zeit regelmässig trainiert. Fast jeden Tag sah sie bei der Academy vorbei und blieb einige Stunden. Ab und an ging sogar Nabiki mit und die beiden Schwestern übten gemeinsam. Es kam heraus, daß die mittlere Tendo-Tochter, dafür daß sie nicht mehr die Kampfkünste praktizierte, ebenfalls sehr gut in Form war. Sogar weit besser als ihre jüngste Schwester Akane, doch Nabiki und Kasumi waren sich einig, das diese es NIE erfahren sollte...  
Was Wolfgang Grimm mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Aber auch er mußte insgeheim zugeben, daß die beiden recht hatten. Grimm fragte sich zwar warum ihr Vater ausgerechnet eine verwöhnte Göre wie Akane Tendo zur Erbin seines Dojos ausgewählt hatte, aber was sollte er schon sagen. Was für ihn zählte war, daß Kasumi und auch Nabiki bei ihm in seiner Schule waren. Vor allem Kasumi, wie er sich schließlich eingestand. Es hatten sich inzwischen sogar fünf neue Schüler bei der Academy gemeldet und es sah nicht so schlecht für die Zukunft seiner Schule aus. Doch da war dieses seltsame Gefühl in seiner Magengrube, das ihm sagte daß bald etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren würde. Grimm hoffte sehr, daß er sich irrte.

Wolfgang Grimm stand mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Garten und beobachtete Kasumi und Nabiki beim Sparring. Nach einiger Zeit nickte er zufrieden und trat zu den zwei Schwestern.„Nicht schlecht, definitiv nicht schlecht...", meinte der junge Streetfighter dann lächelnd während er betont langsam in Kampfhaltung ging, „...wie sieht es aus, ist noch genug Energie da für eine Runde gegen mich?"  
Nabiki lachte auf. „Aber sicher, Sensei! Meinen Sie nicht, daß wir zwei nicht zuviel für sie sind?" stellte das Söldnermädchen mit gutmütigen Spott fest, während Kasumi mühsam versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Grimm seufzte gespielt auf. „Nun, schauen wir mal...", entgegnete er dann ruhig und griff plötzlich mit einem Beinfeger Kasumi an. Diese wich geschickt mit einem Sprung aus und trat im Gegenzug nach Wolfgangs Kopf. Der blockte Kasumis Schlag aus und wich gleichzeitig einer Attacke von Nabiki aus. „Anything Goes, Sensei!" Der grinste bei diesen Worten nur und konzentrierte sich auf den Kampf.

Später saßen die drei verschwitzt, aber ausgeglichen in Grimms Wohnzimmer und tranken Tee. Kasumi trank einen Schluck und nickte zufrieden.„Das war ...interessant!" stellte sie immer noch ein wenig atemlos fest. Nabiki lachte auf „Ja, so kann man das auch sagen..." Grimm schüttelte bei diesen Worten nur amüsiert den Kopf „Und wie könnte man es sonst nennen?" fragte der junge Streetfighter in einem gespielt brummigen Tonfall. Was beide Tendo Schwestern zum Kichern brachte. „Nun, Sensei..." begann Nabiki spöttisch „...normalerweise würden normale Leute es einfach nur ANSTRENGEND nennen! Ausgenommen natürlich all die verrückten Material Arts Kämpfer, die Nerima zu jenem Ort machen den wir alle so lieben und schätzen..." Kasumi lachte erneut auf und auch Wolfgang Grimm konnte sein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken, während das Söldnermädchen scheinbar ungerührt fortfuhr. „ ..nun diese würden wohl meinen, das wir ein LEICHTES AUFWÄRMTRAINING hinter uns gebracht haben!" schloß sie den Satz und stellte sich in eine melodramatische Posse. Einen Moment war es still im Raum, dann brachen alle drei kollektiv in Gelächter aus.

Währenddessen vor der Streetfighting Academy:

Sasuke, Hausninja und Faktotum der Kuno Familie starrte ungläubig aus seinen Versteck auf das Bild das sich ihm bot. Durch ein Fenster des Hauses sah er auf die lachenden Gesichter von Kasumi und Nabiki Tendo, die sich sehr gut mit diesem ausländischen Sensei unterhielten. Nabiki Tendo, die sich amüsierte und benahm wie ein normaler Mensch? Und zudem noch die Kampfkünste trainierte? Nicht mit irgendwem, sondern ausgerechnet mit ihrer Schwester Kasumi! Kasumi Tendo, der Engel von Nerima, wie manche sie nannten. Der kleine Ninja schoß hastig noch einige Fotos und zog sich dann leise zurück. Nachdenklich verstaute er seine Kamera und starrte einen Augenblick vor sich hin. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Eigentlich hatte ihn Meister Tatewaki ausgeschickt um Neues über die „holden Maiden Akane Tendo und das Mädchen mit dem Zopf" herauszufinden. Wieder einmal. Dabei war ihm aufgefallen, daß Kasumi Tendo ein für sie ungewohntes Verhalten an den Tag legte. Sasuke kannte den ungefähren Ablauf der Dinge im Haushalt der Tendo Familie und war dementsprechend überrascht gewesen, als die älteste Tendo ins Dojo ging und einige Katas übte. Auf einem Level das einige Leute, ihre Schwester Akane eingeschlossen, sehr neidisch gemacht hätte. Als wäre das nicht genug gewesen, hatte Sasuke eine weitere Überraschung erlebt, als Nabiki Tendo nach Hause gekommen war. Sichtlich gut gelaunt und breit lächelnd hatte diese ihre Schwester auf „den Termin bei Sensei Grimm" hingewiesen. Als die beiden Schwestern gemeinsam aufbrachen, war Sasuke, dessen Neugier geweckt war, ihnen gefolgt. Zu dieser „Streetfighting Academy", wo die beiden Tendos anscheinend Kampftraining bei einem Ausländer nahmen. Der kleine Ninja schüttelte den Kopf. Das alles war mehr als nur seltsam. Er fragte sich ob es wirklich klug wäre, das alles dem jungen Meister zu berichten. Sasuke schauderte beim Gedanken, auf was für Schlußfolgerungen dieser kommen würde. Aber andererseits war er dem Hause Kuno verpflichtet und damit hatte er keine andere Wahl. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer machte sich Sasuke schließlich auf den Weg zum Kuno-Anwesen, insgeheim hoffend das er sich nicht falsch entschieden hatte.

Inzwischen im Tendo-Anwesen:

„Wo ist Kasumi?" Akane war iritiert. Sie und Ranma waren nach Hause gekommen und hatten zu ihrer Verblüffung festgestellt, das ihre Schwester Kasumi nicht zu Hause war. Ranma kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich habe oben nachgesehen, da ist sie auch nicht...", stellte er ratlos fest. Akane schnaubte auf „Kasumi ist normalerweise um diese Zeit zu Hause und bereitet doch immer das Mittagessen vor!" stellte sie dann bestimmt fest.  
„Es muß etwas passiert sein! Ansonsten wäre sie da!" Ranma starrte sie überrascht an „Meinst du? Sie könnte doch auch etwas einkaufen gegangen sein oder vielleicht auch nur spazieren..." meinte der dunkelhaarige Junge besänftigend. Seine Verlobte schnaubte erneut auf „Ranma, ich weiß, daß etwas nicht stimmt! Kasumi wäre ansonsten zu Hause! Wir müssen sie suchen gehen!" Dieser unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Na Gut, dann gehen wir sie suchen..." erwiderte er schicksalsergeben, während Akane zufrieden nickte. Sie würden Kasumi finden, da war sie sich sicher.

Kasumi hickte kurz auf und setzte ihren Tee ab. „Da denk wohl jemand an dich, Schwesterherz!" meinte Nabiki neckisch. „Meinst du?" fragte diese. Grimm runzelte fragend das Gesicht. Nabiki lachte auf und erklärte es dem jungen Streetfighter „Es ist so, Sensei. Es heißt wenn man Schluckauf hat, ist es deswegen, weil jemand an einen denkt..." „Ah...ich verstehe..." meinte Grimm dann ruhig „Ich hoffe es ist...kein Verehrer...oder so etwas..." Kasumi errötete „Aber Sensei! Ich habe keine Verehrer, was denken sie denn..." erwiderte sie hastig. „Beruhigen sie sich doch, Kasumi! Es war nur ein Scherz..." beschwichtigte der junge Mann sie. Nabiki die gesehen hatte, wie zufrieden Grimm dreingesehen hatte, bei der Erwiderung ihrer Schwester unterdrückte mühsam ein Grinsen. (Er interessiert sich eindeutig für Kasumi! Und sie auch für ihn! Das dürfte interessant werden...), ging es dem Söldnermädchen durch den Kopf. Wolfgang fuhr sich verlegen durch sein Haar. „Wie wäre es wenn wir draußen noch eine Runde Sparring machen?" versuchte er das Thema wieder auf unverfängliche Bahnen zu bringen. Kasumi deren Wangen immer noch leicht rötlich schimmerten nickte. „Das wäre eine gute Idee, Sensei..." Nabiki rollte unmerklich ihre Augen (Nur wenn die beiden so weitermachen, wird das wohl nie etwas werden...), stellte sie amüsiert fest, während sie den beiden nach draußen folgte.

„Akane, bist du sicher, das wir hier richtig sind?" Ranma sah sich zweifelnd um. Diese nickte. „Ja, Frau Takeshi hat gesagt, das sie Kasumi öfters in diese Straße gehen hat sehen!" erwiderte sie leise. Akane wußte nicht was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Ranma und sie hatten beim Markt wo Kasumi öfters einkaufte, von einer Gemüsehändlerin erfahren, das ihre Schwester regelmäßig in der Kenshin Straße gesehen worden war. (Ich frage mich...) Ihre Gedankengänge wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als sie einen Kampfschrei aus einen der Häuser vor ihnen hörte. Die beiden sahen sich an. „Klang das...nicht nach Kasumi?" murmelte Ranma verblüfft. Akane nickte schweigend. Einen Augenblick später rannten sie los.

Währenddessen im Garten der Academy:

Kasumi rollte sich ab und trat nach Wolfgang. Der wich aus und konterte seinerseits mit einer Folge von Beinfegern, denen Kasumi ihrerseits geschickt auswich. Nabiki die ausgesetzt hatte, verfolgte den Kampf aufmerksam. (Hmh, er hält sich deutlich zurück, aber meine Schwester ist eindeutig besser geworden. Sie würde mit Akane den Boden aufwischen und das auch noch leicht...) stellte sie nachdenklich fest (... Hölle, ich glaube inzwischen könnte sogar ich, Akane schlagen...) Nabiki streckte sich kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie auch immer..." Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kampf zu.

„Was zum...!" Akane und Ranma starrten mit großen Augen auf das Bild vor ihnen. Im Garten eines alten wie ein Tempel wirkendes Hauses kämpfte Kasumi gerade gegen jenen ausländischen Sensei, der sich vor einiger Zeit bei ihnen vorgestellt hatte. Und Kasumi war GUT! Mehr als nur das, wie Ranma fachmänisch befand. Und Nabiki war auch da! Ebenso wie Kasumi in einem exotisch wirkenden Gi gekleidet. Das war mehr als nur...schockierend. Er warf seiner Verlobren einen besorgten Seitenblick zu, als er merkte wie sich eine leichte grünlichgelbe Kampfaura um sie bildete. Er schluckte kurz, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Sie ist eifersüchtig! Definitiv eifersüchtig...das ist nicht gut..." Akane Tendo ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. (WAS TUT KASUMI DA!) Das konnte nicht sein, daß Kasumi, ausgerechnet ihre friedfertige Schwester, so gut in den Kampfkünsten war! Immerhin war SIE die Erbin der Tendo-Kampfschule und dazu auserwählt die Schule weiterzuführen. Sie und nicht Kasumi! Wie konnte diese es wagen ihre Position anzuzweifeln! Ranma war einige Schritte zurückgewichen. „Akane, vielleicht solltest du dich..." begann er beschwörend, doch diese hörte ihn nicht. Wütend rannte sie los. „WAS GEHT HIER VOR!" schrie sie los.

„WAS GEHT HIER VOR!" Nabiki unterdrückte einen Fluch, als eine nur zu bekannte wütende Stimme erklang. Kasumi und Wolfgang hielten beide in der Bewegung ein und wandten sich beide gleichzeitig zum Eingang zu. Dort stand Akane Tendo und funkelte alle Anwesenden wütend an. Ein verlegen wirkender Ranma trat zu ihr und räusperte sich. Kasumi wußte nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Oder vielleicht auch nur einfach Akane auf ihren Platz verweisen, doch diesen Gedanken drängte sie zurück. Auch wenn sie es verdient hätte. Nabiki, die weniger Skrupel hatte, trat lächelnd vor. „Wonach sieht es wohl aus, kleine Schwester? Das nennt man Training! Falls dir das ein Begriff sein sollte..." erwiderte sie in einem liebenswürdig, spöttischen Tonfall. Grimm und Ranma verkniffen sich nur mühsam ein Grinsen. Grimm weil er die Situation nicht noch mehr anfachen wollte und Ranma, weil es ihm nicht sehr bekommen wäre. Kasumi die sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatte, musterte Akane ruhig. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, stellte Kasumi fest, das sie mehr als genug von den Atitüden und Launen ihrer jüngsten Schwester hatte. „Ich wüßte zudem nicht was dich das angeht, Akane!" sagte die älteste Tendo dann in einem ungewohnt harten Tonfall und funkelte ihrerseits diese an. Nabiki, Grimm und Ranma schnappten alle gleichzeitig nach Luft und blickten ungläubig Kasumi Tendo an. Akane stand da, wie vom Schlag getroffen. „A ... Aber Kasumi, ich...", brachte sie stotternd heraus. „..Ich...wollte..." Kasumi sah ihre Schwester bestimmt an. „Ja, was wolltest du sagen?" fragte sie in einem Tonfall der alle Anwesenden außer Akane dazu brachte einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Diese war wie gelähmt. Sie konnte nicht glauben, das ihre ältere Schwester so mit ihr sprach. Sie sah aus als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Nabiki die sich ihrer Schwester erbarmte, beschloß einzugreifen und räusperte sich. „Vielleicht sollten wir alles in Ruhe besprechen, meint ihr nicht auch...?" stellte sie betont freundlich fest.

Einige Zeit später:

„Kasumi UND Nabiki trainieren beide hier?" fragte Ranma erneut. Wolgang Grimm nickte lächelnd. „Ja, das tun sie..." Akane saß schweigend bei ihrem Verlobten und musterte ihre Schwestern fragend. Diese saßen neben Wolfgang Grimm am Wohnzimmertisch und erwiderten gleichmütig den Blick ihrer jüngeren Schwester. „Aber ich bin doch die Erbin der Tendo-Kampfschule!" brachte Akane schließlich hervor. Bevor Nabiki oder Kasumi etwas darauf sagen konnten, kam ihnen Grimm zuvor. „Und was hat das damit zu tun, das ihre Schwestern hier trainieren?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd. Akane schnaubte auf. „Damit das ich die Anything-Goes Schule in meiner Familie vertrete!" erwiderte das Mädchen hitzköpfig. Selbst Ranma verzog bei diesen Worten das Gesicht und dachte wie alle anderen das selbe (Aber wie?) Nur sprach es keiner aus. „Ja und? Es hindert sie ja keiner daran!" fuhr der junge Streetfighter im deutlich kälteren Tonfall fort. „Kasumi und Nabiki trainierern hier ja nicht die Anything-Goes Schule, also dürfte es ja keine Schwierigkeiten geben..." Jetzt war es an Akane die Stirn zu runzeln. „Aber.." Sie wurde von Nabiki unterbrochen „Wo liegt dein Problem, Schwesterherz? Du hast es doch gehört...das Recht die Anything Goes Schule unserer Familie zu praktizieren ist alleine deins! " fuhr das Söldnermädchen sarkastisch fort (...was immer das auch Wert sein mag...) beendete sie in Gedanken den Satz. „Aber ihr trainiert auch!" „Ja, und..." Nabik merkte wie sie langsam frustriert wurde und auch Kasumis Blick wurde ungewohnt finster. Ranma unterdrückte einen Seufzer, ihm gefiel die Richtung nicht die das Gespräch nahm. Wolfgang Grimm hingegen kämpfte stark mit seiner Kontrolle, alles in ihm schrie danach diese verzogene Göre am Kragen zu packen und aus seiner Schule zu schmeissen - NACHDEM er ihr eine Lektion erteilt hatte. Ranma verspannte sich, als er die roten Lichter in Grimms Augen sah. „Was..." Kasumi setzte die Teetasse die sie in ihrer Hand hielt laut ab. „Was meinst du denn damit, Akane?" fragte sie mit ihrer gewohnt sanften Stimme. Die einen Unterton hatte, der nichts Gutes versprach. Leider merkten das alle, außer Akane Tendo, die sich wieder etwas sicherer fühlte. Diese straffte sich. „Ich meine damit, daß ich in unserer Familie die Kampfkünste praktiziere, Nabiki das tut was sie immer auch macht und du doch das Haus in Ordnung hältst. Ich meine..."  
Nabiki und Ranma die bei diesen Worten zusammenzuckten, als ob sie eine Ohrfeige erhalten hätten und Grimm, der den jüngsten Sproß der Tendo Familie ungläubig ansah. „Das kann dieses verzogene Kind doch nicht ernst meinen..."  
Als sein Blick auf Kasumi fiel, war es an ihm zu schlucken. Diese war in einem rötlichen Licht gehüllt, ihre Augen schimmerten blutrot und ihren Gesichtsausdruck konnte man nur als mörderisch bezeichnen. (Uh oh, sie ist wirklich wütend...) Auch Nabiki und Ranma war das aufgefallen. Akane hingegen, die von dem Ganzen nichts bemerkt hatte, sprach weiter „Das war doch immer so. Was würde Vater dazu sagen, das ihr in einer fremden Schule lernt? Und wozu auch? Immerhin bin doch ich da..." Bei jedem weiteren Satz den die jüngste Tendo Tochter von sich gab, wurde ihre Kampfaura etwas größer. Nabiki, Ranma und Grimm wichen zurück. „ich bin doch die beste Kämpferin in Nerima..." Kasumi knirschte mit den Zähnen und stand betont langsam auf „...da ist es doch unnötig, das ihr euch mit..." „Akane!" unterbrach Nabiki die Tirade ihrer Schwester „Sei still!" „Was?" Akane Tendo verzog das Gesicht.  
„Wie kannst du so mit mir..." Ihr Satz brach ab, als ihr Blick auf Kasumi fiel. „Schwester...Kasumi...was..." „**_Akane_**..." sagte Kasumi in einem Tonfall der Metall zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte „...**_das ist genug! Ich glaube ich habe genug_****_gehört_**..." Diese wich ängstlich zurück „Kasumi? Was..." „**_Du bist also die beste Kämpferin in unserer_** **_Familie? Ist das so_**..." fuhr Kasumi unbeirrt fort und musterte ihre Schwester kalt. „**_Dann beweiß es..._**!" Bevor irgendjemand noch reagieren konnte, war sie auf Akane zugesprungen und schlu ihr quer über das Gesicht. Die Wucht des Schlages schleuderte das jüngere Mädchen gegen die Wand. „**_Zeig mir was du kannst, Schwester_**!" fauchte Kasumi und griff erneut an.

Ende des 5. Kapitels – Fortsetzung folgt!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans. Ebenso wenig gehören mir die Rechte an Streetfighter, sondern bei deren Erfindern und Capcom. Der Charakter von Wolfgang Grimm ist meine Erfindung, ebenso wie Tronk...

Vorwort: Gleich vorweg an „Niemand". Danke für den Review! Zu deiner Frage, wie lang die Geschichte werden wird...ich schätze mal insgesamt an die 15 Kapitel...hoffe ich zumindestens. Nun auf jedenfall hat mich der Review sehr gefreut. Anbei die Frage, du hast da was erwähnt von einem Programm, mit der du dir die Geschichten vorlesen läßt. Taugt das etwas? Ich habe zwar davon gehört, war aber bisher immer etwas mißtrauisch... .  
Nun, bevor wir zu diesem Kapitel kommen, noch einiges vorweg: So wie es aussieht, wird auch Nabiki Tendo in dieser eine wichtigere Rolle spielen als ich zuerst angenommen hatte. Es paßt einfach dazu und darum möchte ich es auch nicht ändern. Nachdem mich zwei Freunde darauf hingewiesen haben, das einige Charaktere eher schlecht wegkommen...nun ich schätze den Charakter der Akane Tendo NICHT besonders...ich lese ohne Probleme gute Geschichten wo sie als positiver Charakter vorkommt usw. Nur in meinen Stories wird das nicht so leicht geschehen...Genma Saotome und Soun Tendo sind auch solche Charaktere, die ich lieber durch eine Wurstmaschine gedreht sehen möchte...und seien wir ehrlich...Sie verdienen es auch! Wer die Mangas gelesen hat und die Serie gesehen hat, weiß auch warum... .

Nun Gut, das war es für heute. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Saraton

**Nerima Streetfighter Kasumi**

Kapitel 6

Akane die noch leicht benommen war, von dem Aufprall gegen die Wand, sah Kasumis nächsten Schlag nicht einmal kommen. Ein mächtiger Upercut ließ sie erneut gegen die Wand krachen und die jüngste Tendo ging bewußtlos zu Boden. Kasumi verharrte, als sie auf Akane heruntersah und die rötliche Aura um sie herum erlosch langsam. Ihr Blick klärte sich „ Wa...Was habe ich getan...!" flüsterte sie leise und sank auf die Knie. Einen Augenblick später war Wolfgang Grimm bei ihr und ging in die Hocke. Ruhig musterte er die zusammengekauerte junge Frau. „Das was längst fällig war, Kasumi!" meinte er dann bestimmt. Ein böses Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Hätten sie das nicht getan, hätte ich es getan. Und dann wäre diese verzogene Göre nicht so leicht davongekommen!" Kasumi, die bei diesen Worten aus ihrem Schock gerissen wurde, starrte ebenso wie Nabiki und Ranma, ungläubig Grimm an. „Wie...Sensei...?" brachte die älteste Tendo verwirrt heraus. Der wurde wieder ernst und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. „Kasumi! Das was jetzt geschehen ist, hat sich längst abgezeichnet..." begann er dann zu sprechen „...das einzige was mich wundert ist, das es nicht früher passiert ist!" Kasumis Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten „Sie haben damit gerechnet?" fragte sie verblüfft. Der junge Sensei nickte nur. „Ja! Kasumi, ihre Schwester Akane lebt ihr Leben und Ziele auf den Kosten ihrer und Nabikis Träume..." Bei diesen Worten verdüsterte sich das Gesicht des jungen Streetfighters „...Damit sie ihren Ilusionen und Launen frönen kann, sind sie beide zurückgetreten! Sie hat alles was sie getan haben als selbstverständlich angesehen! Ihre Worte haben das bewiesen..." „Ja, aber ich hätte sie trotzdem nicht..." setzte Kasumi an, wurde jedoch von Wolfgang Grimm unterbrochen „...schlagen dürfen! Doch, besser sie als jemand anderer!" erwiderte er ernst. „Mit ihren Atitüden und Ego gerät sie eines Tages an den falschen und wer weiß, was dann die Konsequenzen sind!" Nabiki nickte bei diesen Worten zustimmend, sie hatte sich das auch schon gedacht und selbst Ranma sah bei diesen Worten nachdenklich drein. Die älteste Tendo ließ den Blick zu ihrer bewußtlosen Schwester schweifen. „Ich befürchte sie haben Recht, Sensei..." meinte sie dann zögernd Der grinste „natürlich habe ich Recht! Die beste Kämpferin in Nerima? Pah, lachhaft! Zwei von den besten trainieren bei mir!" stellte er dann bestimmt fest und brachte damit Kasumi und Nabiki zum Erröten. „Schön und Gut!" wandte schließlich das Söldnermädchen ein um das Thema auf andere Bahnen zu lenken. Sie war es nicht gewohnt Komplimente zu bekommen. „Aber eines müssen wir jetzt noch klären..." Alle Blicke wandten sich ihr zu. Sie deutete auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt ihrer jüngeren Schwester „Was machen wir jetzt mit Akane? Und wie verfahren wir weiter?" Kasumi, Ranma und Wolfgang sahen sie überrascht und ratlos an. Was Nabiki mit einem Seufzer quitierte. „Das dachte ich mir..." stellte diese dann pragmatish fest.

Einige Minuten später saßen Ranma, Nabiki und Kasumi im Wohnzimmer der Academy, während Grimm einen Tee zubereitete. Akane die noch immer bewußtlos war, hatten sie auf einem in der Nähe stehenden Sofa plaziert. Natürlich nachdem sich Kasumi und Ranma vergewissert hatten, das nichts ernsthaftes mit ihr war. Es herschte verlegenes Schweigen im Raum. Keiner wußte, was er sagen sollte. Bis schließlich Ranma die Stille unterbrach. „Sagt mal, seit wann trainiert ihr eigentlich wieder?" wandte er sich an die Tendo Schwestern, die ihn überrascht ansahen. Kasumi atmete tief aus. „Seit einigen Wochen...du weißt noch als Sensei Grimm bei uns zu Besuch war?" Als der junge Saotome bestätigend nickte, sprach sie weiter. „"Nun, an diesem Tag habe ich das erste Mal seit langem wieder die Künste praktiziert. Sensei Grimm hat mich und auch Nabiki als Schülerinen seiner Schule aufgenommen..." Ranma sah bei diesen Worten ziemlich überrascht drein und ließ seinen Blick unwillkürlich zu Nabiki schweifen, die ihn nur spöttisch angrinste „Ja Ranma, auch ich..." beantwortete sie seine unausgesprochene Frage „Und die Auskunft ist sogar kostenlos..." Der dunkelhaarige Junge hatte den Anstand zu erröten „Gomen, Nabiki...ich hätte nur nie gedacht..." „...das wir auch die Künste praktizieren?" beendete Kasumi lächelnd seinen Satz. „Doch, das haben wir. Nur als Mutter starb und Vater so wurde wie er jetzt ist..." Sie stockte einen Moment bevor sie weitersprach „..mußten wir sehen, das wir überleben. Ich habe mich um das Haus gekümmert, Nabiki sah, das wir nicht auf der Straße landeten..." Ranma und auch Wolfgang machten nachdenkliche Gesichter, während sie Kasumi zuhörten. „...und Akane...wir konnten ihr irgendwie nicht die Wahrheit sagen, wie es um uns stand, wir wollten sie schonen... nun ja, sie wurde schließlich und endlich die offizielle Erbin des Tendo-Dojos..." Nabiki, Ranma und Grimm schnaubten bei diesen Worten gleichzeitig abfällig auf. „Ich verstehe..." meinte der jüngere Saotome schließlich „Aber ist Akane und eurem Vater denn nie aufgefallen..." Er suchte nach Worten und Grimm kam ihm zu Hilfe „Kasumi, warum hat ihr Vater nie gefragt, warum sie beide...aufgehört haben zu trainieren..." „Weil er genauso wie Genma Saotome immer geglaubt hat, das nur ein männlicher Nachkomme die Nachfolge des Dojos antreten konnte...und natürlich die Kampfkünste praktizieren..." kam es sarkastisch von Nabiki „...als Mutter noch gelebt hat, konnte sie ihm diese Gedanken immer außtreiben. Nur dann ist er wieder auf seine „alten Werte" verfallen..und anscheinend waren wir ihm egal..." Wolfgang Grimm zuckte bei der Bitternis in Nabikis Stimme zusammen, während Ranma betroffen wirkte. Er dachte daran, wie oft er mit seinen unbedachten Worten darüber, das Mädchen so schwach waren jemanden verletzt hatte. Schließlich atmete der junge Sensei der Streetfighting Schule tief aus. Dann straffte er sich und sah die anderen ernsthaft an. „Nun Gut, ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt wie wir vorgehen werden..." In seinen Augen leuchtete es unheilvoll auf. „Nur, es wird kein leichter Weg werden..." Er wandte sich an Kasumi und Nabiki. „Ich werde einige Dinge tun müssen, die vielleicht...etwas harsch sind. Es wird auf das Verhalten ihres Vaters ankommen, was geschieht. Ich muß wissen..." Der junge Sensei stockte einen Moment „..ob sie mir vertrauen! Das ist jetzt sehr wichtig für mich..." Die beiden Tendo-Schwestern sahen einander an und wandten sich wieder Grimm zu. „Ja, das tue ich..." sagte Kasumi ruhig. „Ja..." kam es dann auch von Nabiki, die seinen Blick fest erwiderte „Gut..." Wolfgang Grimm nickte den beiden zu. „Wir haben einiges zu tun..."

Einige Zeit später:  
„Uuuhhh..." Akane Tendo griff sich an ihren Kopf, als sie langsam wieder zu sich kam. „Was ist pa..." Ihre Worte brachen ab und sie riß ihre Augen auf. Die jüngste Tendo setzte sich abrupt auf und sah einen Moment Sterne. „Heh, Akane!" erklang die ihr nur allzu bekannte schnodrige Stimme von Ranma. Der saß vor ihr und sah sie...so eigenartig an. „Kasumi hat mich ...wir..." brachte Akane müsam über ihre Lippen, während sie sich langsam fasste. Ranma nickte. „Ja, hat sie..." erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Junge ruhig. Akane hielt bei diesen Worten überrascht inne und starrte Ranma groß an. Dann wurde ihr bewußt, das sie beide sich im Garten vor der Kampfschule dieses ausländischen Senseis befanden. „Wieso..." W..wir jetzt auf einmal wieder im Garten sind?" beendete der jüngere Saotome lakonisch den Satz. „Nun, Sensei Grimm war der Meinung, das du...äh, wir..." besserte er sich rasch aus um das Folgende abzumildern „..wir nicht mehr willkommen sind in seinem Haus." „WAS!" schrie Akane wütend auf. „Wie kann er es wa..." „Es ist SEIN Haus und SEINE Schule..." erinnerte Ranma sie betont ruhig. „Akane, kannst du aufstehen?" fragte er dann. „Ja..." Das kurzhaarige Mädchen stand langsam auf. „Wo sind Nabiki und...Kasumi?" „Sie sind noch bei Sensei Grimm..." Zorn flackerte bei diesen Worten in Akanes Augen auf. „Am Besten bleiben sie gleich bei ihm..." fauchte sie los „Du hast Recht, wir sollten nach Hause gehen! Ich bin gespannt, was Vater zu dem Ganzen zu sagen hat..." fuhr sie gehässig fort. Ranma unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Zusammenzucken, als er den gemeinen Klang in der Stimme seine „Verlobten" hörte. Schweigend folgte er ihr #Sensei Grimm hat recht gehabt, wie Akane reagieren würde...# dachte er traurig #Ich hätte gehofft, das er sich irrt...das sie besser ist, als... # Er schüttelte den Kopf #Ich hoffe es geht alles gut...#

Ohne das es Akane und Ranma bemerkten, hatten sie aus einem der oberen Fenster der Schule drei Leute beobachtet. Kasumi sah ihrer jüngsten Schwester traurig nach. Nabiki griff ihr tröstend auf die Schulter und die beiden blickten noch eine Zeit den langsam aus der Sicht kommenden Gestalten hinterher. Wofgang Grimm der spürte, das die zwei jetzt allein sein wollten, entfernte sich leise. Bevor er den Raum verließ, sah er noch einmal zu den beiden Mädchen, die am Fenster standen. # Es wird alles gutgehen, Kasumi...Nabiki...das schwöre ich...und wenn ich in Nerima die Hölle loslaßen muß...# schwor sich der junge Streetfighter. Dann schloß er lautlos die Tür hinter sich.

Ende des 6 Kapitels

Fortsetzung folgt...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Weder die Rechte an Ranma 1 / 2, noch die von Streetfighter gehören mir, sondern liegen in dem Fall bei den Zeichnerin/Entwicklern und Verlagen/Firmen. Sprich Rumiko Takashi/ Capcom. Ach ja, auch ein wenig bei White Wolf, da ich einige Elemente aus deren Rollenspiel nehme „Street Fighter-The Storytelling Game"...

An dieser Geschichte verdiene ich nichts, sie ist rein zum Vergnügen geschrieben. Die Charaktere von Wolfgang Grimm und Tronk sind meine Kreationen.

Vorwort:

Ja, hiermit präsentiere ich Kapitel 7 dieser Geschichte. Die Wartezeit tut mir leid, aber aus privaten Gründen, bin ich ziemlich lange nur sporadisch zum Schreiben gekommen. Ich habe vor, das in Zukunft wieder zu ändern. Aber genug von meinereiner, gleich weiter zur Geschichte. Natürlich dürfen die üblichen Erwähnungen nicht fehlen... Bei „" reden die Charaktere und bei denken Sie.

Ach ja,noch etwas wichtiges...Thanx für die Reviews zu dieser Geschichte!!

Und natürlich noch eines...

Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!!

Saraton

Nerima Streetfighter Kasumi Kasumi – Kapitel 7

Ranma Saotome wußte im Moment nicht was er tun sollte, oder vielmehr von seiner „Verlobten" Akane Tendo halten sollte. Der junge Materal Artist lernte gerade eine Seite von dieser kennen, die ihm absolut NICHT gefiel. Die beiden befanden sich gerade im Wohnzimmer des Tendo Hauses und Akane erzählte gerade ihrem Vater von den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden. „...und dann haben wir festgestellt, das Kasumi und Nabiki heimlich Kampfuntericht bei diesem Ausländer nehmen, um mich zu übertrumpfen weil ich doch die Erbin unserer Schule bin..." Natürlich ihre eigene Version davon und leider stimmte diese nicht mit den tatsächlich vorgefallenen Dingen überein. „...und als ich dann die beiden zur Rede gestellt habe, haben die zwei mich angegriffen! Und dieser Sensei hat ihnen dann noch geholfen, weil ich ihnen sonst überlegen gewesen wäre..."

„WAAAAAAAH, WIE KONNTEN SIE NUR!!!!!! MEINE TÖCHTER LERNEN BEI EINEM ANDEREN MEISTER DIE KÜNSTE!!!! UND SIE HABEN MEINEM BABY WEHGETAN!!!!" kam auch die mehr oder minder zu erwartende Reaktion des Tendo-Ältesten. Ranma unterdrückte nur sehr mühsam den Drang etwas einzuwerfen, irgendwie wußte er das es sinnlos war. Genma Saotome war aufgesprungen und hatte sich in eine „heldenhafte Posse" drapiert, die bei ihm leider eher lächerlich wirkte. „SOUN; ALTER FREUND!!" donnerte er los „DIESE BELEIDIGUNG UNSERER SCHULE KÖNNEN WIR NICHT EINFACH SO HINNEHMEN!!!" Soun hatte seine Tirade unterbrochen, sah seinen alten Freund groß an, bevor er ebenfalls aufsprang und ihm auf den Rücken klopfte „Du hast Recht, alter Freund! Wir gehen jetzt zu dieser Schulde und holen meine Töchter zurück..." begann er dann polternd „...UND erteilen diesem Ausländer eine Lektion..." „Genau!" erwiderte Genma selbstsicher „Dann zeigen wir ihm was echte Kämpfer können, das ist..." „Souns und..." „Genmas" „Sieg der Anything Goes Kampf-Schule!!!" beendeten beide den Satz. Akane sah zufrieden aus und lächelte böse, als sie ihrem Vater und Ranmas Vater zusah #Das wird Kasumi lehren, heimlich zu trainieren! Sie ist doch nur eifersüchtig, weil ich so Gut bin! Und Nabiki will sicher nur das Dojo verkaufen um Geld zu machen...# ging es dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen durch den Kopf #Ich bin die Erbin des Dojos und das wird mir niemand nehmen!# Akanes Lächeln verbreiterte sich, alles verlief so, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte. Hätte sie jedoch nach Rechts gestehen, wo Ranma stand, wäre ihr vielleicht dessen Blick aufgefallen, der sie mit deutlicher Abscheu musterte Doch Akane war zu sehr auf das Spektakel vor ihr konzentriert, als das sie dieses gemerkt hätte.

Zur gleichen Zeit:

Sasuke, Hausfaktotum und treuer Bediensteter der Kuno-Familie war sich jetzt ganz SICHER, das es keine gute Idee gewesen war Tatewaki und Kodachi Kuno davon zu erzählen, das Kasumi und Nabiki Tendo Kampfuntericht bei einem ausländischen Sensei nahmen.

Der blaue Donner hielt die von Sasuke aufgenommenen Bilder der Tendo Schwester in seinen Händen, während einige Tränen seine Wangen runterliefen. „So, muß es sein!! Es kann nur diese Möglichkeit geben. Die beiden müssen von mir Tatewaki Kuno, dem blauen Donner der Furinkan High School so eingenommen sein, das sie sich dem Studium der Kampfkünste hingegeben haben. Um mir nahe zu sein...!!!!!" stellte er dann in einem salbungsvollen Tonfall fest. Kodachi runzelte ihre Stirn und funkelte ihren Bruder böse an. „Mach Dich nicht lächerlich, Bruder!" entgegnete sie kalt „Wer würde schon so einem Narren wie dir verfallen. Nein, diese beiden...ich weiß was ihr heimtückischer Plan ist! Sie wollen das Herz meines Ranma-Samas stehlen. Weil Sie hoffen so seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen..." Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich „Doch, das werde ich Kodachi Kuno, die schwarze Rose von St. Herbecke nicht zulassen..." „Schwester! Du redest im Wahn!" fuhr sie ihr Bruder an „Nabiki Tendo ist zweifelos mir verfallen, wie könnte Sie nicht? Ich..." begann er ein weites Streitgespräch mit Kodachi, das wie so oft zu diversen Zerstörungen am Kuno Anwesen führen würde.

Sasuke hatte sich ein wenig zurückgezogen um nicht zwischen die beiden Geschwister zu geraten. Er seufzte auf „Ich glaube, das war wohl ein Fehler..." murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

Indessen in der Streetfighter Academy:

Wolfgang Grimm stand in der Mitte seines Trainingsraumes in einer archaisch wirkenden Haltung, die man ab und zu bei alten Statuen fand. Der junge Streetfighter hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich. Dann explodierte er schier in Bewegung, seine Hände und Füsse schrieben tödlich wirkende Muster in die Luft. Seine Bewegungen waren nicht in der Harmonie und Eleganz einer Kata gehalten, sondern in der brutallen und grausamen Effizienz einer Kampftechnik, die nur einem diente. Der absoluten Zerstörung seiner Gegner.

#Keine Gnade! Kein Mitleid! Du bist der Tod deiner Gegner!Nur das ist es was zählt!# Seine Schläge wurden schneller und härter #Siege und lebe, verliere und stirb! Das ist der Weg des Ler Drit!# Wolfgang Grimm wirkte in diesem Moment nicht mehr wie ein Mensch, sondern wie ein Dämon des Krieges. Die Augen des jungen Kämpfers leuchteten Blutrot, Energie flackerte über seinem Körper und sein Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse des Hasses verzerrt. Dann genauso plötzlich, wie er begonnen hatte, verharrte er mitten in der Bewegung in der gleichen Posse wie am Anfang und schloß seine Augen. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder und die Energien um ihn erloschen. #Egal, wie weit man geht, man kann seiner Vergangenheit nicht entkommen...# Er atmete tief aus und wechselte seinen Stand in eine der üblichen Grundhaltungen. Als Grimm seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er direkt in die Gesichter von Kasumi und Nabiki, die beim Eingang des Dojos standen. In den Gesichtern der beiden spiegelten sich Überraschung, Schock und Entsetzen. #Shit...# stellte Wolfgang Grimm in Gedanken fest.

Einige Minuten zuvor:

Nabiki sah ihre ältere Schwester zweifelnd an. „Kasumi, ich weiß nicht ob der richtige Zeitpunkt ist..." meinte sie zweifelnd. Die beiden hatten ihre Übungsgewänder wieder angelegt, weil Kasumi gemeint hatte, das sie doch noch ein wenig trainieren könnten, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. „Doch ist es, Nabiki..." stellte diese bestimmt fest. „Na, meinetwegen..." gab sich Nabiki geschlagen, auch weil sie wußte das es eher Kasumi war, die sich ablenken wollte. Als sie jedoch die Tür des Dojos öffneten, verharrten beide überrascht. Sensei Grimm stand nur mit einer dunklen Hose bekleidet und entblössten Oberkörpers mitten in Raum, in einer seltsamen Posse. Dann begann er sich zu bewegen und die Verblüffung der beiden schlug in ungläubiges Staunen um. Das war keine Kata, wie sie Ranma so oft im Dojo durchging. Das war ein Tanz des Krieges und der Zerstörung. Kasumi und auch Nabiki, beide spürten das dunkle zerstörrerische in den Bewegungen ihres Lehrers, der sich in etwas unmenschliches und grausames verwandelt hatte. Kasumi fühlte sich abgestoßen, von dem Ganzen und doch... . Da war etwas, das sie ansprach, die Stärke und das Ursprüngliche. Nabiki erging es nicht anders. Als der junge Sensei schließlich einhielt und wieder zu dem wurde, wie sie ihn kannten, holten beide tief Luft. Alle zwei hatten sie unwillkürlich den Atem angehalten. Dann sahen Kasumi und Nabiki in das überraschte Gesicht von Grimm, der sie erst jetzt wahrnahm.

Die drei sahen einander schweigend an, bis Nabiki die Stille nicht mehr aushielt. „Ich glaube, wir sollten reden, Sensei..." meinte sie nur schlicht. Der atmete tief aus und nickte. „Ja, ich glaube das müssen wir wohl..."

Ende des 7. Kapitels – Fortsetzung folgt!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

Weder die Rechte an Ranma 1 / 2, noch die von Streetfighter gehören mir, sondern liegen in dem Fall bei den Zeichnerin/Entwicklern und Verlagen/Firmen. Sprich Rumiko Takashi/ Capcom. Ach ja, auch ein wenig bei White Wolf, da ich einige Elemente aus deren Rollenspiel nehme „Street Fighter-The Storytelling Game"... .An dieser Geschichte verdiene ich nichts, sie ist rein zum Vergnügen geschrieben. Die Charaktere von Wolfgang Grimm und Tronk sind meine Kreationen.

Vorwort: Proudly present: Kapitel 8! Weiter geht es mit der Geschichte, ich hatte sie mir wieder mal durchgelesen und gleich angefangen zu schreiben. Ich habe sozusagen, den Schwung ausgenutzt... . Auch an meinen anderen Geschichten arbeite ich weiter, aber ich habe leider nicht soviel Zeit dafür, wie ich gerne hätte. Nun, in diesem Kapitel wird sich einiges tun, soviel kann ich schon verraten...es ist außerdem ein doch längeres Stück geworden, ich mußte einiges unterbringen. Aber es hat mir einen Heidenspass bereitet, das Ganze zu schreiben, wie auch sich zu vorstellen. Die Freuden eines Fanfiction Autors eben...Eine Warnung noch, in diesert Geschichte kommt Akane Tendo definitiv nicht gut weg! Also wer etwas gegen Anti-Akane Sachen hat, sollte nicht weiterlesen... Nun, wie auch immer...noch ein großes Danke für die netten Reviews. Sie haben mich wirklich gefreut. Was gibt es noch zu sagen, ach ja: Bei „" reden die Charaktere und bei denken sie. Und nun, weiter mit der Story...

Saraton

Nerima Streetfighter Kasumi – Kapitel 8

Die beiden Tendo Schwestern saßen im Wohnzimmer der Academy und sahen Wolfgang Grimm abwartend an. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen ein Hemd übergestreit und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Nabiki kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, als der junge Streetfighter kurz einen der Reife richtete, die er an seinen Oberarmen trug. War da nicht kurz eine Tätowierung zu sehen gewesen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verdrängte diese Gedanken. Es gab Wichtigeres zu besprechen. Wolfgang Grimm setzte sich ebenfall und erwiderte ruhig die Blicke der zwei Schwestern. „Ich glaube, ich muß ihnen wohl einige Sachen erklären..." begann er umständlich. Nabiki hob eine ihrer Augenbrauen „Ich glaube auch..." stellte das Söldnermädchen trocken fest Kasumi räusperte sich und sah Nabiki leicht tadelnd an „Nun, vielleicht sollten wir Sensei Grimm, dann aussprechen lassen..." Sie wandte sich an Grimm „Fahren sie bitte fort, Grimm-San..." Der nickte Kasumi dankbar zu und begann erneut zu sprechen. „Sie wissen beide, das ich keine der offiziellen Kampfrichtungen unterrichte, die sich nach den klassischen traditionellen Stilen richtet.." Er hielt kurz ein und atmete tief aus. Das Ganze fiel ihm schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. Doch der Streetfighter zwang sich weiterzusprechen. „Das was ich hier lehre, ist der Weg des urbanen Kriegers. Techniken die von den verschiedensten Kämpfern und Streetfightern entwickelt wurden aus traditionellem und neuem, die sie durch den Kampf gegeneinander perfektioniert haben." Nabiki räusperte sich „Aber was hat das mit dem zu tun..." „Was ich vorhin praktiziert habe?" beendete er ihren Satz. „Alles... Sie müssen wissen, das ich meine Familie verloren habe, als ich sehr jung war und mußte mich dann alleine durchschlagen..ich lebte auf der Straße, bis ich den Mann traf, der mein Lehrer in den Kampfkünsten werden sollte. Er war ein Krieger, geboren für den Kampf. Sein Fehler war wohl, das er einige hundert Jahre zu spät geboren war. Nun, wie auch immer...er wurde mein Idol, meine Familie, mein Lehrer und Lehnsherr..." Die Schwestern sahen sich bei diesen Worten kurz an, sagten aber nichts dazu „Er formte mich, zu einem Kämpfer, nein Krieger und ich folgte ihm..." Die beiden Tendo-Schwestern lauschten gebannt Grimms Erzählung, der sich unbewußt über einen der Armreife fuhr „Für ihn war ein Krieger, die Verkörperung des Todes und das wurde ich auch. Ich habe viele Dinge getan, auf die ich nicht stolz bin. Mein Lehrer fand schließlich sein Schicksal in einem der vielen Gegner die er hatte. Und auch ich wäre fast gestorben, wenn mich nicht jemand gerettet hätte. Durch meinen Retter lernte ich, das der Weg des Kämpfers, mehr war als Zerstörung und Tod. Er zeigte mir, das die Kampfkünste zu mehr dienten..." Ein Hauch von Melancholie schlich sich in Grimms Stimme. „Und doch, so sehr ich auch meine Vergangenheit hinter mir gelassen habe, so habe ich doch die Kampftechniken meines ersten Lehrers nie vergessen. Auch wenn ich sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr praktiziert habe...Ich habe mir geschworen, diese nur dann zu benutzen, wenn es wirklich nicht mehr anders geht...das ist alles, was ich ihnen sagen kann. Nun liegt es an Ihnen..." Der junge Sensei sah die zwei Frauen an und wartete auf ihre Reaktionen. Kasumis Gedanken waren in Aufruhr. Grimm hatte ihnen gerade mehr oder minder offenbart, das er einmal ein sehr böser Mensch war und wahrscheinlich auch ein...Mörder. Diese Kampfformen sprachen für sich. Die junge Frau musterte ihr Gegenüber, der mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht dasaß. #Und doch, er hat uns die dunkle Seite von ihm gezeigt...# Nabiki, ging es zum Teil nicht anders. Sie hatte immer gewußt, das der Streetfighter der ihnen Unterricht gab, ein gefährlicher Mensch war. Doch sie hatte nicht gewußt, wie gefährlich. Die mittlere Tendo-Tochter war stolz auf ihre Menschenkenntnis und trotzalledem was sie erfahren hatten, war da etwas an Grimm das ihr Vertrauen gab. „Sie wollen damit sagen, das sie zu den Bösen gehört haben?" fragte Nabiki schließlich vorsichtig. Der junge Mann seufzte auf. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte diese Frage mit Nein beantworten..." antwortete er leise, während sein Blick zu Kasumi wandelte. Diese musterte Grimm bestimmt. „Und jetzt...?" kam ihre ebenso leise Frage. „Nein, nicht mehr..." erwiderte er bestimmt. Kasumi seufzte auf „Oh, du liebe Zeit...das ist alles...etwas überraschend, Sensei, aber..." Die junge Frau hielt kurz ein „...ich werde trotztdem die Schule nicht verlassen. Außer sie wollen es..." Grimm sah überrascht drein. „Nein, das will ich absolut nicht...bitte bleiben sie..." Nabiki mußte bei diesen Worten grinsen „Tja, dann werde ich wohl auch bleiben, ich kann doch meine Schwester nicht in der Gesellschaft von gerfährlichen Männern allein lassen..." stellte sie mit deutlich amüsierter Stimme fest. Ihre Schwester errötete bei diesen Worten und auch Grimm sah etwas peinlich berührt drein, bevor alle drei in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. „Danke, Nabiki..." Grimm wischte sich Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht „Das haben wir alle gebraucht..." Kasumi sah ihre Schwester gespielt streng an, konnte das Gesicht aber nicht lange genug halten, da sie wieder zu lachen begann. Die entspannte Stimmung der drei wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als sie von draußen vertraute Geräusche hörten. Soun „Heulboje" Tendo war weithin zu hören. Grimm nickte den beiden Frauen zu. „Es hat begonnen..." sagte er schlicht.

Vor der Streetfighting Academy hatte sich inzwischen eine kleine Menschenmenge versammelt. Soun Tendo, in einer mittelalterlichen Samurairüstung gekleidet und Genma Saotome, in seiner Panda Gestalt hatten doch einiges an Schaulustigen angelockt. Akane, die in einen ihrer üblichen weissen Gis gekleidet war, sah mit gehäßigen Blick zur Schule herüber. #Nun, was werdet ihr jetzt machen...# ging es ihr gehässig durch den Kopf. Ranma der ebenfalls mitgekommen war, stand schweigend neben ihr und musterte diese heimlich. Er wußte, das er Akane nie mehr so sehen würde, wie früher. Seine Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Tür zur Academy öffnete und Wolfgang Grimm, in Begleitung von Kasumi und Nabiki heraustrat. Das Gesicht des jungen Sensei wirkte grimmig und entschlossen. Auch die beiden Tendo Schwestern, die beide in diese exotisch wirkenden Gis gekleidet waren, sahen ungewohnt bestimmt aus. Ranma mußte zugeben, das es ihnen stand. „FEIND! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN..." begann Soun Tendo donnernd „...MEINE TÖCHTER GEGEN IHRE EIGENE FAMILIE AUFZUBRINGEN! DU HAS DIE EHRE DER ANYTHING GOES SCHULE BESCHMUTZT! DAFÜR WIRST DU ZUR RECHENSCHAFT GEZOGEN WERDEN!" Grimm musterte den Tendo-Patriarchen unbeeindruckt. „Ach ja? Nun Gut, die Herausforderung wurde gesprochen! Ich nehme an, Soun Tendo! Wir werden unsere Differenzen durch den Combat entscheiden lassen!" Dieser stutzte und sah sein Gegenüber groß an. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, tauchten Cologne, Shampoo und auch Mousse auf. Die Amazonen blickten deutlich überrascht drein, als sie Kasumi und Nabiki Tendo in Trainingsgewändern sahen. Das war definitiv ungewöhnlich für die drei. Eigentlich konnte man die die ganze Szenerie als seltsam bezeichnen, doch immerhin, sie befanden sich in Nerima, dem Ort an dem Eigenartiges an der Tagesordnung war. Cologne fasste sich als erste und hob fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Die alte Matriarchin hielt zudem einen Brief in ihren Händen und musterte die Anwesenden deutlich amüsiert. „Ich wurde hierhergebeten?" stellte sie ruhig fest. Nabiki lächelte zufrieden „In der Tat, Älterste Ku Lon..." begann das Söldnermädchen zu sprechen.

Indessen im Kuno Anwesen:

„Sie sind mir verfallen, sage ich dir Schwester!!"

„In deinen Träumen Bruder! Sie wollen meinen Ranma-Sama!"

„Wie kannst Du solch Dummheiten, nur glauben? Es gibt leinen Zweifel..."

Sasuke saß in einer Ecke und massierte sich seinen Kopf. Die Streitereien der beiden Geschwister bereiteten ihm langsam aber sicher Kopschmerzen. Aber das war immerhin immer noch ein wenig besser, als ein Kampf mit tödlichen Waffen. Der Hausninja seufzte auf. Die Dinge, die man für seine Dienstgeber tat...

Cologne, Matriarchin und Älterste der Jusenkio Amazonen hatte seit ihrer Ankunft in Nerima, die seltsamsten Dinge erlebt. Und auch daran gewöhnt, doch es schien so, als ob es doch noch Dinge gab, die überraschend kamen. So wie der Umstand, das Kasumi Tendo, die Verkörperung des Friedens, die Kampfkünste trainierte. Nun um ehrlich zu sein, man merkte an der Grazie und den Bewegungen der ältersten Tendo, das sie durchaus nicht unvertraut war. Aber die alte Amazone hätte eher auf so Dinge wie Tai Chi getippt und nicht auf eine der offensiven Techniken. Das gleiche traf auch auf Nabiki Tendo zu, die gerade lächelnd vor ihr stand. Cologne räusperte sich. „Ich soll also als Schiedsrichterin fungieren..." Nabiki nickte bestättigend „...bei einem Kapf zwischen Soun Tendo und eurem Lehrer Wolfgang Grimm?" „Ja..." kam es schlicht von Grimm „..die Herausforderung wurde gesprochen, und ich habe akzeptiert..." „Einen Augenblick!" unterbrach Soun nervös den jungen Streetfighter „Was für eine Herausforderung? Ich wollte meine Töchter holen, die unberechtigt die Künste des Anything Goes praktizieren..." Bei diesen Worten verfinsterten sich die Mienen von Kasumi, Nabiki, Grimm und auch Ranma wirkte ungewohnt düster. Das entging Cologne nicht, die ihre Augen leicht zusammenkniff, während sie abwartete was jetzt geschehen würde. Akane Tendo, die ihre Stunde gekommen sah, war vorgetreten. „Genau! Ich bin die Erbin der Tendo-Schule! Nicht meine Schwestern. Nur ich..." „Wie ihnen schon einmal gesagt wurde, Akane Tendo..." unterbrach Grimm sie kalt „..das Recht die ...Tendo-Schule zu vertreten ist allein das ihrige! Ihre Schwestern lernen die Techniken MEINER Schule, also nichts was ihren „Status" gefärden dürfte..."Alle Anwesenden hörten deutlich den Hohn in der Stimme des Senseis, als er Status sagte. „Also Kleines Mädchen, nimm deinen Titel, sei glücklich und geh nach Hause!" Akane riß bei diesen Worten ihre Augen weit auf und starrte Grimm ungläubig an. Nabiki konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen verkneifen, als sie die Gesichter der Anwesenden sah. Ihr Vater sah aus, als würde ihn jeden Moment der Schlag treffen, Ranma stand mit heruntergeklappten Unterkiefer da, die Amazonen waren hin und hergerissen zwischen Unglauben und dem Drang schallend zu lachen. Zumindestens Shampoo konnte sich ein gehässiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wie reden sie mit..." fuhr Akane hoch, wurde jedoch erneut unterbrochen „Mit dem Recht eines Meisters meiner Schule, Kleines Mädchen!" „FEIND!!" fuhr Soun hoch, doch bevor er noch etwas tun konnte, war Akane in blinder Wut auf Grimm losgestürmt. Bevor sie noch einen Schlag anbringen konnte, war der Streetfighter in ihre Attacke hineingesprungen und hatte einen mächtigen Upercut angebracht. Akane Tendo wurde nach oben gerissen , schlug in der Luft eine Drehung und krachte dann hart am Boden auf. Die jüngere Tendo blieb bewegungslos am Boden liegen. Kasumi mußte alle ihre Willenskraft aufbieten, nicht zu ihrer Schwester zu eilen. Aber es war ihnen allen klar gewesen, das Akane so etwas tun würde. Jedoch hatte Grimm ihnen versprochen ihr nicht ZU weh zu tun. Nabiki schüttelte nur den Kopf, manchmal war Akane wirklich zu berechenbar. Ranma knirschte mit den Zähnen, zwang sich aber ebenfalls ruhig zu bleiben und abzuwarten. Cologne war erneut sprachlos, ebenso wie Shampoo und Mousse. Alle Blicke richteten sich unwillkürlich auf Soun Tendo und Genma Saotome, was diese tun würden. Auf der Stirn von Genma Panda waren Schweißperlen aufgetaucht, während er ein wenig von seinem alten Freund zurückwich. Der ließ seinen Blick ungläubig zwischen seiner am Boden liegenden Tochter und Grimm schweifen, bevor er schließlich reagierte.

„MEINE TOCHTER!!!!WIE KONNTEST DU IHR NUR WEHTUN" hallte es schließlich weithin durch Nerima, gefolgt von einem krachenden Geräusch. Dann wurde es still.

„Das ist ja gar nicht so schlecht verlaufen, für das erste Gespräch..." meinte Nabiki trocken, während sich alle (zumindestens die noch bei Bewußtsein waren) im Wohnzimmer der Academy versammelten. Was ihr etwas erboste Blicke von Ranma einhandelte, der auf die in einer Ecke des Raumes gelegten Körper von Akane, Soun und Genma sah. Sein Vater war so dumm gewesen, Grimm ebenfalls anzugreifen, nachdem der Soun ausgeknockt hatte. Obwohl ihn das nicht wirklich überraschte, sein Vater war nicht gerade für überlegte Aktionen bekannt. „Nun, es hätte besser laufen können..." kam es von Grimm, der unterstützt von Kasumi, etwas Tee hergerichtet hatte. „In der Tat..." stellte Cologne amüsiert fest, die sich interessiert umsah. Vor allem die Waffen an den Wänden hatten ihr Interese geweckt, da der Matriarchin doch einige davon unbekannt waren. „Nun wie auch immer, was genau wollt ihr den jetzt tun?" fragte sie dann. Kasumi seufzte auf. „Eine gute Frage, Großmutter Ku Lon..." Nabiki lachte auf. „Tja, eigentlich wollten wir das Ganze durch einen Kampf klären...und ich glaube den werden wir bekommen..." „Ah Ja, ich sehe..." Cologne grinste „Euer Vater gegen Sensei Grimm hier?" „Ja!" antwortete ihr Kasumi „Und wahrscheinlich eine von uns gegen Akane..." „Ayah!" entfuhr es Shampoo „Wollen kämpfen gegen eigene Schwester?" „Das hat nichts mit wollen zu tun, Shan Pu!" entgegnete die älteste Tendo leise „Aber ich befürchte, das Akane uns keine andere Wahl lassen wird..." Die meisten der Anwesenden dachten daran, wie oft Akane in ihrer unbeherschten Art Herausforderungen an diverse Leute ausgesprochen hatte und mußten ihr insgeheim Recht geben. Die alte Matriarchin nickte. „Nun, ich glaube du hast nicht ganz Unrecht, Kind... . Wie soll es denn nun weitergehen...?" Nabiki grinste boshaft „Nun, eigentlich haben wir uns gedacht, das sie vielleicht so..."freundlich" wären, es unserm Vater alles freundlich zu erklären, wenn er aufwacht, denn ich glaube er würde ihnen eher zuhören als uns.. natürlich alles ganz diplomatisch..." Cologne erwiderte das Grinsen amüsiert. Alle wußten, das sie neben Happosai, eine der Personen war, vor denen sich Soun Tendo definitiv fürchtete. „Das ließe sich wohl machen..." kam ihre Antwort.

Einige Zeit später:

Als Soun Tendo wieder zu sich kam, war das erste was er sah, das verrunzelte Gesicht von Cologne, die sich über ihn beugte."Waaah! Eine Mumie!!!" entfuhr es dem überraschten Mann. Was ihm einen sehr harten Schlag einbrachte, der ihn wieder in die Bewußtlosigkeit zurückgleiten ließ. Die alte Matriarchin seufzte auf. „Das wird wohl etwas dauern..." murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

Viel, viel später:

Nach einigen mißglückten Versuchen, war es Cologne doch gelungen Soun Tendo alles zu erklären, OHNE das sie ihn zu oft niedergeschlagen mußte. Der alten Amazone war es ein Rätsel wie jemand der so unbeherscht und emotional zu einem Meister seiner Schule geworden war. Der Besagte, war im Moment ein sehr unglücklicher Mann, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, einen Kampf bestehen zu müssen. ‚Dieser Narr hat wohl geglaubt, wenn er kommt, das sich die Mädchen ihm unterwerfen und das sich der andere Lehrer von ihm bestrafen läßt...# ging es Cologne angeeckelt durch den Kopf. Genma, der inzwischen wieder in seiner menschlichen Form war und bedauerlicherweise ebenfalls wieder wach war, versuchte seinen Freund zu trösten. „Soun, mach dir keine Gedanken um den Kampf. Ranma wird die Ehre der Anything Goes Schule verteidigen! Ich sehe da keine Probleme..." „Du hast Recht, Genma alter Freund!" Das Gesicht des Tendo Pariarchen hellte sich wieder auf. „Und dann werde ich meine Töchter zur Vernu..." „Ich glaube, so einfach wird das wohl nicht..." unterbrach Cologne die beiden. „Die Herausforderung wurde von Soun gesprochen, dem Meister seiner Schule, und der Meister der anderen Schule hat akzeptiert. Also ist es ein Kampf zwischen diesen beiden..." „Aber..." versuchte Genma einzuwerfen „Kein Aber! Ranma ist ein Angehöriger der Saotome-Schule und zudem kein Meister seiner Schule! Zwei Gründe die dagegen sprechen..." Cologne musterte die zwei Männer vor sich abschätzig. „Sie sollten sich vorbereiten, die anderen warten im Garten wo der Kampf stattfinden wird." Soun und Genma sahen sich ratlos an. Das lief nicht so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. „Außerdem müssen wir noch die diversen Bedinnungen des Kampfes besprochen werden..." fuhr die alte Amazone fort. Bei diesen Worten lief ein Lächeln über Genmas Gesicht. Er hatte eine Idee, wie sie das Ganze noch zu ihren Gunsten wenden konnten. „Nun, dann sollten wir wohl hinausgehen, um das zu klären, alter Freund!" Soun sah überrascht drein, doch als er den verschwörerischen Gesichtsausdruck seines alten Trainingspartners sah, lächelte er. Sicher hatte Genma einen Plan, dann war alles gut. Cologne der das Ganze nicht verborgen geblieben war, unterdrückte nur mühsam den Wunsch, die beiden zu schlagen. #Was haben diese Dummköpfe jetzt wieder ausgeheckt...# Soun straffte sich. „Nun, dann gehen wir...es gibt einen Kampf zu gewinnen..." gab er großspurig von sich. „Ja, das ist der Kampfgeist der Anything Goes Schule..." stimmte ihm Genma lachend zu #Oder die Dummheit zweier Leute...# beendete die alte Amazone in Gedanken den Satz.

Als die drei schließlich in den Garten traten, waren alle anderen schon in einem Halbkreis um einen im Gras abgesteckte Kampffläche versammelt. Akane stand etwas abseits von den anderen und funkelte Grimm böse an, der sie jedoch ignorierte und sich leise mit Kasumi unterhielt. „Nun Gut.." begann Cologne zu sprechen „was sollen didie Bedinnungen des Kampfes sein, zwisch.." „Moment!" unterbrach Genma Saotome die Matriarchin und trat vor „Es geht hier um die Ehre der Anything Goes Schule! Das betrifft nicht nur den Tendo Zweig, sondern auch die Saotome Richtung. Das heißt auch unsere Schule wurde beleidigt. Ich nehme daher das Recht in Anspruch ebenfalls eine Herausforderung zu sprechen! Ranm..." „Das heißt sie fordern mich heraus?" unterbrach Grimm den fetten Material Artist Kämpfer. Der schüttelte iritiert den Kopf „Ja natürlich! Und Ranma wird diesen Kampf bestreiten.." „Inakzetabel!" kam Grimms Antwort „Hah, spricht da die Angst!" meinte Genma grinsend und auch Soun gönnte sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln. Das war Genmas Plan, Ranma würde doch kämpfen, damit hatten sie so gut wie gewonnen. Grimm der SEHR kalt zurücklächelte, schüttelte seinen Kopf „Nein, aber Ranma ist ein Schüler der Saotome Richtung, ich ein Meister meiner Schule. Das heißt wenn eine Herausforderung gesprochen wird, dann zwischen den Meistern der jeweiligen Schule oder den Schülern untereinander. In dem Fall wenn es eine Herausforderung an mich direkt ist, dann müssen SIE gegen mich kämpfen, Genma Saotome!" Dessen Lächeln fror ein. So war das nicht geplant gewesen! „Dann fordere ich ihre Schule zum Kampf!" schrie Akane plötzlich dazwischen und trat vor „Ich bin die beste Kämpferin in Nerima und werde es euch zeigen" gab sie selbstsicher von sich. Die meisten der Anwesenden verzogen das Gesicht, sagten aber nicht. Wolfgang Grimm musterte die jüngste Tendo ungläubig, schüttelte dann seinen Kopf und wandte sich dann an Kasumi und Nabiki. „Sie haben es gehört...wer von ihnen nimmt die Herausforderung an?" Kasumi trat vor und musterte ihre Schwester ruhig. „Das werde ich wohl sein..." Akane sah einen Moment überrascht drein, grinste aber dann zufrieden. Das würde ein leichter Sieg für sie werden. Ranma konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, da diese wohl vergessen hatte, wie Kasumi schon einmal den Boden mit ihr gewischt hatte. Der Streetfighter musterte Kasumi einen Augenblick und nickte dann. „Gut, wäre dies geklärt..." Er wandte sich Genma zu. „Nun zu dem Kampf zwischen uns beiden..." „Ich sagte doch das Ran..." Cologne trat vor und warf dem älteren Saotome einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Und wie schon festgestellt worden ist, kann ein solcher Kampf nur zwischen den Meistern der Schule stattfinden..." Als ihn der Blick der alten Amazone traf, unterdrückte Genma nur mit einiger Mühe, den Drang auf die Knie zu fallen und um Verzeihung zu bitten. Cologne war wirklich dem alten Meister Happosai ebenbürtig. „Also fordern Sie mich nun heraus oder nicht?" fragte Wolfgang Grimm schließlich, während er sein Gegenüber spöttisch musterte. Gema trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn. „Äh..." „Wenn sie wollen, können sie gleichzeitig mit ihrem Freund Soun gegen mich antreten...um Zeit zu sparen..." warf Grimm ein. Die beiden Anything Goes Meister sahen sich an und grinsten. Zu zweit konnten sie nicht verlieren. „Abgemacht!" kam es triumphierend von Genma. „Und wenn wir gewinnen, werden sie sich entschuldigen, ihre Schule schließen und Nerima verlassen!" fuhr er in siegessicheren Tonfall fort. „In Ordnung..." kam die lakonische Antwort „...aber was tun sie, wenn sie verlieren?" „Äh..." Soun und Genam sahen sich verdutzt an. „Nun...dann...äh..." „Da hätte ich etwas..." Nabiki war vorgetreten. „Wenn Sensei Grimm gewinnt, dann werdet ihr euch entschuldigen und Kasumi und ich dürfen in seiner Schule trainieren, ohne das ihr uns Schwierigkeiten macht!" Die beiden Männer sahen sich an und nickten schließlich. „In Ordnung!" kam es zweistimmig von diesen. Akane trat erneut vor „Jetzt ich...wenn ich gewinne, werdet ihr aufhören zu trainieren und euch bei MIR entschuldigen!" „Und was machst Du, wenn wir gewinnen?" Die jüngere Schwester lächelte abschätzig „Das werde ich nicht!" Nabiki schüttelte den Kopf „Das war keine Antwort, Schwesterlein...was tust DU, wenn WIR gewinnen?" fragte sie nochmals. Akane runzelte die Stirn „Das werde ich aber nicht!" kam es stur von ihr. Cologne, der Das zuviel wurde, hob ihre Hand „Machen wir es so, dann entschuldigt sich Akane Tendo bei ihren Schwestern und läßt diese in Ruhe die Kampfkünste praktizieren..." Diese sah aus, als wollte sie noch etwas dagegen sagen, nickte aber schließlich zustimmend. „In Ordnung, aber ich werde nicht verlieren!" Ranma, der dem Ganzen schweigend zugesehen hatte, schüttelte entäuscht den Kopf. Sein letzter Respekt vor Akane war nun verloren gegangen. Auch Shampoo und Mosse sahen diese abschätzig an. Beide Amazonen fanden, das der Einsatz den Grimm und die beiden Tendo Schwestern brachten, höher war als das was dagegen gesetzt wurde. Aber es war nicht an ihnen etwas zu sagen. Cologne nickte. „Gut, dann können wir ja beginnen!" sagte sie mit harter Stimme.

Fortsetzung folgt!!! Versprochen!


End file.
